Blood!
by pikajow
Summary: Keigo got into some trouble with the yakuza and comes to Ichigo for help. When he's followed to his apartment, Ichigo has to make a decision. (Nekoicihi) -Might have multiple pairings, unsure.-
1. Chapter 1

Blood!

Summary: Keigo got into some trouble with the yakuza and comes to Ichigo for help. When he's followed to his apartment, Ichigo has to make a decision. (Nekoicihi)

"Go away."

"Ichigo!" Keigo cried helplessly, jamming the door with his foot in a desperate attempt to keep the door open. Ichigo raised a fist to punch him out of his doorway, Keigo going down into a bow to avoid it and hitting his head on the door with a loud thwack. Ichigo watched him limplessly fall to the ground, somehow maintaining his foot in the doorway. He sighed in impatience, using his own foot to try and quickly move him out of the way.

"You'd abandon an injured friend!" Keigo cried, Ichigo looking him straight in the eyes with an uninterested stare.

"Yes."

"ICHIGO!"

"Fine fine, but for only a minute."

Ichigo opened his door, Keigo giving him a sheepish grin as he snailed his way inside. Ichigo rolled his eyes, deciding he might as well hear him out a little bit. His scream had attracted some of his nosey neighbors, Ichigo not needing for his neighbor across from him to question his way of life anymore than she did while watering her smelly plants. She was obsessed with his ears and tail, going as far to even grab and pet his tail at one point.

It would have been nice if she didn't look like somebody's grandmother.

Ichigo shivered at the thought, grabbing two beers from the fridge. He looked at his near empty fridge, barely able to hold back a small sigh.

He had a twelve pack of beer and a couple veggies for dinner, his eyes glancing to his rice cooker. He had just received his check anyway, it wouldn't hurt to go grocery shopping after Keigo left.

Ichigo snorted as he closed the door, walking back over to Keigo. The usually animated man seemed almost deflated, Ichigo touching the beer to his cheek.

"Cold!" Keigo cried out, Ichigo's eyebrow twitching in tune with his ear as he wondered if maybe it was best to smack him over the head with it. Ichigo dropped it into his lap instead, the smaller male grabbing it and quickly opening it. His couch squeaked under his weight, Ichigo opening his own beer and taking a deep gulp. Nothing could beat the cool bitterness that slid down his throat, the feeling of relaxation something Ichigo needed badly.

"Ichigo…" The orange head cracked open an eye, the seriousness in Keigo's voice something abnormal. The smaller man was many things, but serious he was not.

"Ichigo I… I got into some trouble. I need your help." Keigo leveled him with his stare, his usual mirth absent, replaced with something close to fear.

"Please tell me you'll help me."

"No."

The smaller man sputtered, his serious facade falling back to his usual animation.

"Ichigo this is life or death! You have to help me! Aren't we friends!"

"Yes, now leave."

Keigo flailed onto the floor, spilling some of his beer onto the floor in the process. Ichigo winced, not looking forward to any more messes the idiot could cause.

"Fine, I'll hear you out," Ichigo grumbled, taking another large gulp of his beer to hide his slight smirk. Though the man still acted like a high schooler, Ichigo was grateful for his distraction. He had been worked to the bone from his boring desk job. All of his hard work and studying, only to be barely able to get a meager office job typing up spreadsheets?

If only his younger self could see him now.

"Thank you! It's kind of a long story so please hear me out!" Ichigo rested back into his couch, wincing when it squeaked again. He really needed to get a new one… Keigo closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, Ichigo fighting the urge to tell him to get out. How long of a fucking story could this possibly be?

"Well, it all started when I went to the bar. I was meeting up with an old friend, who wanted to play cards. I drunkenly agreed, and-"

"They took all your money and you pretended to have more?" Ichigo guessed, Keigo holding the beer close to his chest like a poor maiden as he nodded sullenly. Ichigo sighed as he stood up, heading to the door to kick him out.

"Ichigo wait! My old friend was in the yakuza! I bet more money then I had and now they're going to take everything I own!" Ichigo stopped short of the door, his teeth grinding together as he dared anybody to lay a hand on the brat. He took a deep breath however, lowering his hand as he tried to process his words.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you cover the bill?" Ichigo inquired, Keigo nodding eagerly. Ichigo sighed, deciding to do his friend this one small deed after all he had done for him. He went to his room, kneeling down to grab the bag hidden under his bed. He had about 900,000 yen saved up for a new apartment and for a rainy day, the only thing stopping him at that point being his job.

He had to find a new one if he wanted to move out of this dump…

"How much?" Ichigo called over his shoulder, willing to part with just enough to help him out. No matter what, he had to go grocery shopping anyway…

"3 million yen…?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, his fingers quickly zipping up the bag before he sped walked to the door.

"Get out!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled it open quickly, Keigo flailing himself on the floor again as he cried miserably.

"Ichigo they'll kill me!" He cried, Ichigo walking over to him and stomping on him in a fit of rage.

"How did you bet 3 million yen idiot! How the fuck am I supposed to cover that!" He yelled, Keigo yelling out as he tried to squirm away.

"So this is where the worm went." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes darting to the door which had been left open. One man stood there, his tall lanky form barely able to even fit into the doorway as he entered into Ichigo's apartment.

"Tch. This place s' small." Ichigo's ear twitched as he tried to comprehend who that person was, hearing a small groan from beneath him. He looked down in confusion, seeing his foot over Keigo's face. He quickly removed it, the smaller man gasping for breathe.

"Sorry," Ichigo muttered, turning to fully face the larger man who had been patiently waiting.

Wait…

"Are you from the yakuza?" Ichigo asked rather calmly, Keigo's eyes becoming large as he bolted up.

"Nnoitra!" Keigo practically screeched, the lanky man raising an eyebrow. Now that Ichigo looked at him though, he only seemed to have one eye, the other covered by a patch. His hair was long and slicked back, his mouth almost looking like it spread from ear to ear. His ears fell back just slightly as he felt a sense of danger, the tall man grinning.

"Both of you will come with me. Bring whatever money you have on you now. The boss is waiting for you."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to do, standing, gaping like a fish as he tried to find a way out of being taken as well.

"I can cover a small portion of the bill, but I can't go. I have work in th-"

"Shut up neko. Either come with me, or I'll kill you here." Ichigo froze, his heartbeat speeding up and his tail becoming rigid. He swallowed down his anxiety, trying to hide the fact that his hands had started sweating. He wanted to argue but didn't dare, seeing the part of the gun the man was petting fondly under his sweater.

Keigo stayed silent as Ichigo grabbed his bag of money, the two following the taller man to the car. Ichigo yelped when he was punched, his vision blurring as a bag was placed over his head. He was thrown into the car harshly, feeling Keigo's weight slam against him. He fought hard to keep himself conscious, listening as the taller man got in and the car sped away.

Where were nosey old ladies when you needed them?

His head throbbed and his tail hurt from landing on it wrong, Ichigo holding back a whimper as he tried to assess the situation. He could barely see through the knitted cracks of the bags, his breathing harsh as he tried to convince himself that everything would be fine.

He hadn't been tied up like he had originally thought he would, but what felt like a concussion was making it hard for him to concentrate. Not to mention Keigo, who appeared to be out cold. Ichigo tried to move his legs experimentally, Keigo's dead weight pinning his legs in place.

"Tch. There's only 900,000," Ichigo recognized the lanky guys voice, his body becoming stiff as he tried to pretend to be passed out.

"Boss isn't going to be happy with this. I hope he lets me kill them." Ichigo heard rather than saw the grin the man had, a cold sweat forming on his body. His ears twitched involuntarily, his fingers palming his pocket for his phone.

Shit! He left it in his jacket!

"He might use the neko before that," the driver chuckled, Ichigo holding back a gasp till his lungs burned. He slowly moved his arm to paw at the door handle, relief washing over him when he felt the car come to a stop.

Ichigo turned the handle slowly, hearing the doors lock before he could turn it fully. He yelped when he was punched again, his vision slipping as darkness took him.

…...

"Wake up!"

Ichigo gasped when he was drenched with cold water, trying to twist away on instinct, a pained gasp leaving his lips as he realized his arms and legs were tied to a chair. The bag still covered his head, though he could tell they were in a bright area. His tail was pulled between an opening in the c hair, allowing him some comfort since it had been injured when he was thrown in the car.

"900,000? That's all ya friend can help ya with Kei?" Ichigo's head turned sharply to the voice, his tail twitching in aggravation as he tried to unsuccessfully see what was going on.

"Listen I'll get you your money, just don't bring him into this!" Ichigo tensed when the bag was pulled off his head, his eyes squinting as he tried to adjust to the overbearing light.

Ichigo shook his head, instantly regretting it as his head spun. He tried to focus his eyes on anything, his stare landing on Keigo. He was on his knees, his head on the ground as he pleaded. Tears were falling down his face profusely, a sight Ichigo hadn't seen since high school. He looked around, large glass windows nearly covering all sides of the room.

Were they in a office?

"Are ya hiding more?" Ichigo turned his head to the man talking, his vision clearing to show a blue haired man. He seemed vastly older than he or Keigo by experience, his brows furrowed as he rested his chin on his folded hands which were perched on a large desk. His blue eyes pierced through him, his tattoo's adding an almost feline tilt to them. His teal hair was shocking, Ichigo parting his lips as realization dawned on him.

"You don rememba me do you?" Ichigo slurred with a chuckle, the blue haired man raising an eyebrow. Ichigo fought to hold his head up, the throbbing pain beckoning him to pass out again.

"Hm?" The man questioned, Ichigo forcing his eyes to meet his own.

"Love hotel," Ichigo mumbled, the man's lips pulling down into a deep frown. Realization slowly dawned though, a maniacal laugh leaving his seemingly fanged mouth.

"I remember you Strawberry," the man replied with a grin, standing up from his seat and walking over to Ichigo's prone form.

"Your the one with the amazing mouth…" Long fingers wrapped around Ichigo's chin, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes.

"The names Grimmjow. Now answer, anymore money Strawberry?" Ichigo shook his head meekly, his eyes glancing to Keigo when a gun cocked. His eyes widened when he saw the lanky man point a gun at him, his heartbeat speeding up as panic set in.

"Don't!" He yelled, grunting when Grimmjow tightened his fingers on his chin, meeting his eyes when he shook his head to grab his attention.

"Give me a reason not to kill him. I'm sure he told you he owes 3 million. And you only have 900,00. Tell me Strawberry…" Ichigo looked from him to Keigo, his breath coming out harshly as he started to panic. Grimmjow let go of his chin, his fingers grabbing a twitching ear. Ichigo yelled out when he pulled it, forcing his head back.

"Answer me! Or you can die with him!" His grin was so maniacal, so fucking frightening. Ichigo swallowed back a whimper, feeling a few tears try to stick to the sides of eyes.

"Anything! Just name it and I'll do it!" He cried out when he heard the gun go off, followed by Keigo's scream. Ichigo grit his teeth as he felt sobs build in the back of his throat, looking to Keigo sharply who was holding his bleeding thigh.

"Keigo!" He yelled out, grunting when his chin was grabbed and forced to look at Grimmjow again.

"Anything?" Grimmjow parroted with a wide grin, Ichigo nodding fiercely. He felt the chuckle like a shock wave, the taller man standing up straight and fixing his suit.

"Nnoitra, patch him up and return him home. It seems his friend here will be paying it off for him. See ya later Kei." Ichigo strained to watch Keigo as he was dragged away, Grimmjow slicking back his hair.

"Ever done stripping before?"

The question caught Ichigo off guard, shaking his head no as Keigo was finally dragged fully out the room. Ichigo gasped when he was slapped, his chin grabbed again. His eyes were filled with fear and repressed tears, the blue haired man shaking his head roughly.

"You have a tongue, use it. Or would you rather I cut it out?" Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, wondering why he had ever thought it would be okay to suck off the guy when they met. It had been his last day working at the love hotel before he transferred to the company he was at now, and to think he wanted to leave with a bang.

He had been a virgin then, new to the world of pleasure. Now he was 20, though to think the blowjob had blown their minds so much they had both remembered each other.

If he was willing to do that with a man he didn't know, what else would this monster be okay with doing to him?

His father always said he was attracted to the wrong crowd.

"No. I'll do it just don't hurt him," Ichigo replied, Grimmjow chuckling as he took a knife from his pocket. Ichigo wondered if he would be into pain play, flinching away as he leaned down over him. He only however cut his ropes, Ichigo rubbing his wrists as Grimmjow cut his feet free as well.

"Good, get on your knees." Ichigo was taken aback by the request, quickly looking around to see they were alone in the large office. He swallowed thickly as Grimmjow unzipped his pants and pulled out his girth, slowly getting down to his knees.

He could do this. It was either this or Keigo's life.

Ichigo gasped when his hair was grabbed and he was forced onto the member, choking as he tried to adjust his throat to the girth. He grabbed onto the man's legs, a small whine leaving his throat as his throat was rammed. Grimmjow stilled his head, Ichigo taking in much needed breath through his nose. He closed his mouth around the girth, trying to relax his throat as he dug his fingers into his thighs.

"You can dance for me then, Strawberry. I expect you to be able to pay me off soon." Ichigo looked up, caught off guard as he saw Grimmjow watching him. Grimmjow's fingers loosened in his hair, allowing Ichigo to bob his head without fear of being choked to death. Ichigo closed his eyes, slurping to lessen the mess as he sucked, applying pressure across the length he could take. The rest he stroked with a hand, pulling away to lick the tip with his tongue. He opened his eyes when Grimmjow pulled his fringe, forcing his head back. His mouth gaped open as he panted, Grimmjow's member resting on his bottom lip.

His pants were unbearably tight.

He was attracted to the wrong crowd.

He was surely to die because of this.

"And your body will do nicely…" Ichigo kept eye contact as he released his hair, Grimmjow smirking as he grabbed his member and lightly slapped it against his mouth.

"Now suck it like you did that night. Then maybe I'll take care of you."

Author's note: It's been a long while since I've actually wanted to write, hopefully you guys love it. Not really sure where I'm going with it to be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?"

Keigo felt weary as Nnoitra grinned wide, the beer in his hands shaking as he tried to calm his nerves. Nnoitra however did not let him relax, the man still the maniac Keigo had always known him as.

"Do it, or I'll kill ya. Grimmjow already gave me the go ahead if ya decline." Keigo gripped his beer harder, lowering his eyes to the floor to try and calm his erratic nerves. He couldn't block out Nnoitra however, the man's presence demanded attention and submission.

"What about Ichigo?" Keigo asked softly, trying hard to not let his nerves make his voice shake. He heard Nnoitra shift, fighting to not flinch away when he heard his maniacal laugh.

"Ya know Grimmjow. He'll do as he pleases with the neko. He told me however, to thank ya for bringing him." Keigo flinched at that, hoping to the gods Ichigo would never learn about this. He hadn't been lying about the 3 million yen, though how that debt had accumulated had not been the truth. Keigo rubbed his arm, feeling a shiver run through his bones like his skin was paper.

It had been an accident, and he had hoped that being former friends with Grimmjow would have saved him from this hell. The blue haired man now though, was not the man he had known in his youth. Keigo remembered him as a man who wished to travel the world, the one who would tell him stories of where he dreamed of going. Keigo had only been in elementary school then, the teenage Grimmjow seeming so mature and mysterious.

What had happened to him for him to become like this?

"Yes or no?" Nnoitra repeated, a playful tone in his voice. The playfulness however was not harmless, the taller man getting off on the idea of taking Keigo's life. He could bathe in blood if he had been allowed, and the smaller man knew it would be his if he didn't tread carefully.

Nnoitra had never changed.

"Yes."

"Tch." Nnoitra's fingers stopped the playful caresses of his gun, the playful tone to his voice slipping away.

"Fucking twat. Grimmjow will have a team come by in a week to go over what ya will have to do." Keigo felt small as Nnoitra stood, his heavy steps almost shaking the floor as he headed to the door.

"What about Ichigo? I'll be paying you back in full! Leave him out of this!" The words slipped out before he could stop himself, Nnoitra clicking his tongue as his one eye targeted Keigo. His grin nearly split his face, the feeling of absolute fear nearly forcing Keigo to throw up.

"He's your collateral."

….

His reflection in the mirror didn't really look like him. Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the thought, turning on the faucet and splashing cold water against his face. He fought back the shiver it caused, quickly turning the dial for hot water. He placed his fingers under the stream as he waited for it to warm, his eyebrows knit together as he tried to fathom what had just happened.

Keigo was so fucking dead the next time he saw him.

Ichigo could still taste Grimmjow in his mouth however, his words playing in his head.

"Don't try to run Strawberry. Ya don't want me to break your legs ne?"

Ichigo cupped his hands under the warm water, slurping it into his mouth before gurgling to get rid of the taste. He spat it out before wetting his face again with the warm water, turning off the faucet and grabbing the towel placed down on the sink. He wiped harder than necessary, hoping in vain that maybe it would wake him up. He looked at himself again in the mirror, blinking his eyes hard to see if it worked.

He sighed when nothing changed, placing down the towel and opening the door. He looked to Grimmjow who sat at his large desk, his demeanor concentrated and indifferent. It was a large contrast to the maniacal man that had came into his mouth, the lack of his madness only making Ichigo feel more on edge.

How unstable was this man?

When he spoke it caught Ichigo off guard.

"I will have one of my men escort you back to your apartment. Expect to be picked up and taken to the club tomorrow night." Even his voice sounded different, the business like tone a drastic change. Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond, though he didn't have to as Grimmjow threw in more words.

"Whatever money you make, you will be allowed to keep 25 percent. The rest will be put towards the debt." Ichigo scowled, hiding behind it as he tried not to let it show that he was indeed, terrified.

"I don't know how to dan-strip. At a club or on a pole." Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he broke Grimmjow's concentration, the tilt of his head almost appearing inquisitive if it weren't for the way his eyes undressed him.

"Take your clothes off." Ichigo couldn't stop his face from heating up, his scowl still in place as he tried to determine what would happen if he did. His hands shook as he quickly started to unbutton his shirt, his ears going flat against his head as he felt something akin to shame.

"Slowly." Ichigo's blush only darkened as an aroused fear swelled through him. His scowl was less threatening with his blush, the twitching of his flattened ears taking away from it as well.

Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow's face, his expression expectant and his arms folded over his chest as a smug smirk tilted his lips. The smaller man grit his teeth as he slowly unbuttoned the rest and took his shirt off the rest of the way, letting it drop to the ground. He reached for his belt, unhooking it and dropping it to the ground as well.

Ichigo nearly jumped when Grimmjow stood, his long strides quickly bringing him to Ichigo.

"Slowly," he whispered, Ichigo unable to stop the shiver that ran through him. He undid the button of his pants, his fingers shaking as he slid down his zipper. Grimmjow watched with hungry eyes as Ichigo pushed them down to his knees, taking one leg out before pulling his pants off the other. Ichigo was down to his boxers now, Grimmjow dully noting the tan that covered his body.

He tanned naked did he?

Ichigo reached for the hem of his boxers, Grimmjow raising a hand. The neko felt the urge to cover himself, the humiliation too much as he waited for Grimmjow to say something, anything. He could feel his tail twitch in agitation, his ears flat against his head as he moved an arm over his chest.

Grimmjow however, was rock hard from seeing the neko bare. His body was fit, lean muscle accentuating his arms and pelvis. He had the beginnings of abs, mere images of what he could have. Grimmjow took a few strides back, sitting on the edge of his desk as he admired his new found interest.

"Pretend I'm your first client. Dance for me." Ichigo became impossibly red, his tongue slipping before he could catch himself.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He spat out, Grimmjow's aroused smirk falling.

"Why don't you find somebody else to do your perverted fucking fantasy!" Ichigo growled out, something flashing across blue eyes. The taller man reached into his coat with a small chuckle, pulling a gun from it like magic. He turned off the safety, Ichigo's tail puffing out as he took a step back. Grimmjow's maniacal grin returned, his tone almost playful. His eyes dared Ichigo to say something again, dared him to do anything besides what he was told.

"Dance. Or I can shoot ya knee caps and sell ya body to whoever's willing to pay." Ichigo's anger was replaced with fear, letting his body become loose as he rolled his hips. The man never lowered his gun however, watching Ichigo's as he moved with uncertainty. Ichigo closed his eyes if to only calm himself, trying not to think about the gun pointed at him with every intention of disabling or worse, killing him. He tried to play a song in his head, moving his body with the tune.

"Good boy," Grimmjow purred, standing up from his desk. Ichigo nearly jumped when he felt a heat behind him, Grimmjow's footsteps surprisingly light. Something cold rubbed against Ichigo's stomach, a shiver of fear running through him as he realized with dread that it was the gun.

Grimmjow's other hand was warm however, lightly pressed against Ichigo's hip as he pressed his groin against his backside. He moved with Ichigo, a soft groan puffed against Ichigo's ear. The hand slid up around to Ichigo's back, grabbing his tail with a surprisingly gentle grip. The pull however wasn't gentle, a sharp yelp escaping Ichigo's throat.

Grimmjow moaned at the sound of the neko's pain, moving the gun down his stomach to his goal. His gun was stopped by the erection jutting out from the neko's groin, Grimmjow chuckling as he rubbed his gun against it.

"Ngh!" Ichigo moaned, the taller man surprised by the noise. He pressed harder against the neko, making him feel his own straining erection. The neko pressed back against it, Grimmjow groaning as he pulled on his tail harder. Grimmjow was suddenly disarmed though, pushed back against the wall as Ichigo quickly put distance between them.

Grimmjow was stunned for only a moment, a slow chuckle falling from his lips.

What a clever neko.

"L-Let me go." His voice was shaking, his hands barely able to hold still as he attempted to aim the gun at the taller man's chest. Grimmjow grinned, his erection only straining harder at the idea of being at the end of his own gun. Grimmjow relaxed against the wall, regarding the neko silently. He made a motion with his hand to the door, the neko slowly gathering his clothes from the floor.

"We are on the 30th floor Strawberry. Do ya think ya can get all the way down before I can signal for my men to kill ya?" Ichigo's tail was low to the ground, his eyes darting to the door as he tried to think of how he even got up here. He had been unconscious when he was brought up here, and he didn't know how large this building actually was. He didn't know if there would be an elevator outside the door, or even if the stairs were close by. He was in yakuza territory however, and he could bet his life there was probably a receptionist. If he shot the gun off and left, it would instantly look suspicious. If he left without immobilizing Grimmjow first though, he would be swarmed and killed before he could even set foot outside the building.

He didn't feel he could overpower Grimmjow, the man's body covered in muscle. It almost made him look as if his shirt was too small, his pants loose despite the design of the shirt. He was more than likely trained to fight, while Ichigo had just barely started taking sword training classes at the dojo for a way to vent his stress. He was outnumbered and overpowered.

Ichigo grit his teeth.

No matter what he did, he was trapped unless Grimmjow gave him permission and didn't call reinforcements.

"Slide the gun over to me, and I'll let this go," Grimmjow offered, Ichigo squaring his features as he sized up Grimmjow once more.

Maybe if he used the gun like a bat…

"Ya should know when your defeated Strawberry," Grimmjow seemed to tease, Ichigo acting without thinking. He darted towards the larger man, raising the gun as he prepared to hit him with it. Ichigo was suddenly face first against the wall though, easily disarmed within a few seconds. His clothes fell to the floor, Grimmjow chuckling as he grabbed the neko's tail again. He pulled hard enough to make Ichigo scream, the sound satisfying to Grimmjow's ears. He grabbed a handful of orange hair and pulled him away from the wall, Grimmjow pleased to see his pain filled expression.

He was so aroused from being on the receiving end of possible death, his erection almost hurt as he dragged Ichigo to the desk by his hair. The neko gasped in pain when he was placed over it chest first, his ass forced to turn up as he stood on his tippy toes in an effort to move with Grimmjow's sharp tug of his hair. Grimmjow groaned as he pressed his erection against the upturned ass, pulling back on his hair and watching the neko arch deliciously.

He dropped his gun to the ground as he pulled the boxers down, giving the neko's ass a hard slap that echoed around the room. Ichigo was panting through clenched teeth as he tried not to scream, his eyes shut tight as he let a small whimper escape.

Grimmjow was about to slap him again when his phone rang, his maniacal grin falling into an irritated scowl. He released Ichigo but kept him pinned to the desk with his groin, reaching over and pressing the speaker button.

"What?" He spat, a sugary voice replying on the other end.

"Grimm-chan, Kenpachi is here! He say's its urgent!" Grimmjow growled his affirmative before ending the call, releasing the smaller man before picking up his gun. Ichigo slid to the floor with a whimper, his abdomen aching and his head throbbing. He shakily pulled back up his boxers as Grimmjow moved around the desk, opening a drawer and grabbing a folder. He slammed the drawer closed, Ichigo flinching as he saw him move back towards him. His tone was business like again when he spoke.

"Get dressed and go home Strawberry. Tomorrow night I will have you trained by one of my employees. If I so much as here you tried to run…" Ichigo gasped when his hair was grabbed again, his head snapped back. He glared at Grimmjow with slitted eyes, fighting the tears of humiliation that tried to corrupt him.

"I'll kill you, and your friend Keigo, ne?" Ichigo grunted when he was let go, Grimmjow walking over to his clothes and throwing them at his feet.

"Get dressed, quickly. I don't have all day." Ichigo obeyed without a word, his hands shaking as he buttoned back up his shirt. His erection stood proud however, his humiliation only making it harder.

"Kinky are we?" Grimmjow teased, Ichigo not responding as he tried to will it away.

Keigo naked…

His neighbor in a bikini…

His father in a bikini…

His member slowly went down with that one, Ichigo holding back his sigh of relief as he pulled on his pants. He had no shoes however, taken before he could put them on. He looked up to Grimmjow, the blue haired man watching him with a glimmer in his eyes. He kicked the slippers by his door, opening the door and taking a few strides out before he was suddenly gone.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over to the slippers, slipping into them before realising they were way to big. He tried to ignore that as he walked out of the office, the first time since had been abducted. He looked around, expecting dead bodies and thugs all around.

Instead the place was rather clean and spacious, seeming to almost be a waiting room. There were a few chairs pressed against the far left wall, a small round table placed there with magazines placed on top. To the far right was a desk shaped as a half circle, a woman sitting there reading a magazine with boredom. Two elevators were against the wall in front of him, a sign that read exit above a door with green glowing letters tucked into a corner. It was so quiet compared to hell he just experienced, Ichigo unsure of what to do.

The lady looked up to him, her features almost on the verge of being gentle. Her hair was cut to her jaw, her eyes two different colors, one being blue and the other amber. She was a sight to behold in her own right, Ichigo wondering if that sweet voice had been hers.

"What are ya looking at?" She spat, Ichigo quickly deciding that no she wasn't. He didn't look away however, setting his features into a scowl if only to make him feel less vulnerable.

"Grimmjow told me somebody would be taking me home," Ichigo told her, the girl rolling her eyes as she dropped the magazine and picked up the phone. She quickly typed in a number, waiting only for a second before talking.

"He's ready, pull out front." Ichigo felt himself bristle at the idea they had been waiting for him, solidifying the fact that he wouldn't have survived long if he had managed to get away. The girl sat back in her seat, picking back up the magazine.

"Take the elevator to the first floor, make a right and go straight down the hallway. The entrance will be the sliding doors. Shawlong will be waiting for you." Ichigo nodded before heading to the elevator, not catching the glance the girl made.

Ichigo looked at all the numbers, his eyebrows furrowing as he realized there were three parts to the basement. He shivered at the idea of what they did in them, pressing the one and feeling relief wash over him as the doors closed. He leaned against the far wall as he tried to hold himself together, almost feeling like he was finally able to breathe enclosed in the elevator.

He finally felt the full extent of the pain he was in, lowering his head as humiliation ran through him again. He could only imagine the bruises he would probably find over his body, his back bone throbbing in reaction to his tail being pulled. He placed a hand against it as he slowly listened to the floors click down, feeling once again the sting of tears misting his eyes.

He shook away the feeling, moving his hand to his abdomen.

His ass burned still from the slap, his abdomen burning to the touch from being so forcefully dragged against the desk. He wondered how Keigo could be friends with such people, his hands clenching at his sides.

He was going to kill him. He wished he had let him die, but then he would have been killed too probably if he had.

When the doors opened he was greeted with silence, Ichigo looking around as he exited the elevator, expecting hell. There were just three long hallways, creating a fork he hadn't expected. He turned to the right like he had been told, the hall lined with multiple doors. Ichigo shivered at the thought of what was hidden behind them, his steps quick as he tried to get out of the building as soon as possible. He entered into a large room, seeing the sliding doors and almost cheering out loud. He was cautious though, unsure if Grimmjow actually intended to kill him rather then let him go. He surveyed his surroundings carefully.

There were two front desks on opposite ends of the room, a woman sitting behind one to the right, and a man sitting behind the other to the left. They were both on the phone, though the woman's voice was sweet, like the one that had called Grimmjow earlier. Ichigo wondered what the one upstairs did if she wasn't keeping track of Grimmjow's schedule, slowly moving towards the sliding doors.

He didn't catch the eyes that followed his every move, or the man who was perched at the railing above him. There were two men talking shop next to a potted plant near the entrance, the beginnings of tattoos peaking through their uniforms. Ichigo watched the doors slide open, quickly bolting out the building. He took in a sharp breath when he was finally free, almost panting as he tried to tell himself he was okay. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat, a tall man with long brown hair tied back leaning against a car.

Ichigo hadn't realized it, but it was dark out. Maybe two in the morning due to the lack of cars and people about. This man however didn't seem tired or put off by it, his eyes partially hidden from his hat.

The man straightened, opening the back car door and motioning for Ichigo to enter. He did slowly, wincing when his abdomen clenched from the aggravation. He fixed himself into a position that caused the least amount of pain, the driver getting in and starting up the car before smoothly pulling onto the street. Ichigo looked around the car as he tried to avoid conversation, seeing a line of bottled water placed in a slot on the door.

He suddenly realized how thirsty he was, reaching for it and quickly opening it before drinking half of it. He gasped as it wet his parched throat, quickly downing the rest as his body screamed for the fluids. He grabbed another in the slot, drinking it more slowly as he savored it. He looked out the window to see where they were, not even recognizing this part of town. Ichigo frowned as he realized he hadn't been bagged this time, looking down to the water as a sudden fear made him question it's trustworthiness.

"It's not poisoned." The driver's voice caught him off guard, Ichigo involuntarily hopping in his seat in surprise. He met the driver's eyes in the mirror, swallowing thickly as he wondered if he had read his mind.

"I'm surprised you walked out on your own two legs," the driver continued, Ichigo's eyes widening in shock before he could stop himself. The driver continued.

"Grimmjow-sama isn't usually in a… good mood." Ichigo looked away, capping the water only to have his stomach growl.

"Would you wish to stop for take out?" The driver asked casually, the request alarming Ichigo. If he pulled over, would he murder him in the car? What if they poisoned the food? What if…

He shook his head, the driver nodding and becoming quiet once again.

It was that way the entire way back, Ichigo waiting for the scenery to become something he recognized. Once it did he tried not to be to excited, almost on the verge of jumping out when he saw his apartment.

The driver pulled in front of his apartment, Ichigo opening the door but stopping when he spoke.

"I will pick you up at exactly 6pm tomorrow night. Be ready by then." Ichigo nodded before getting out, closing the door and watching as the car drove away as if he hadn't just been almost murdered by the yakuza. He slowly walked back up his apartment steps, the door slightly ajar. He was prepared to see his belongings stolen, only to find it the exact same way he left it.

The only thing missing was his nosey neighbor. He looked behind him to her door, wondering if maybe they had gotten ridden of her or she was too scared to peek. He walked into his apartment and closed the door, his stomach growling once again.

He had to go grocery shopping.

Ichigo went over to his cupboard and grabbed some noodles, his body moving on it's own as he tried to satisfy the need. He heated up some water for them, looking around his apartment once more, expecting somebody to walk out of somewhere and shoot him dead. Or a bomb to go off. Ichigo walked to his room as he waited for the water to heat up, checking everything to make sure nobody was hiding anywhere. He checked his bathroom next, his body aching at the sight of his bathtub.

He closed the door though, needing to sate one need at a time. He felt off, wondering if maybe if everything that had happened had in fact, been a dream. He looked to the time on the oven, it reading 12:31 am. He couldn't even tell time had passed in Grimmjow's glassed room, his mind more worried about the mad man he was stuck with. He took off his shirt, his stomach thankfully not bruised but still sore. He took off his pants and checked his tail, seeing some bruising around the base but otherwise fine. He sighed softly as he walked around his apartment in his boxers, wishing that all of this would be over when he woke up in the morning.

He poured the water into his bowl of noodles, lowering the lid as he waited for them to become the right texture.

Such a mundane thing after all he had been through.

Ichigo ate them quickly when they were ready, taking off his boxers as he headed to the bath. He got lucky in that department since it was rather spacious and he could control the temperature, though he did lack a shower. He didn't mind as he turned the dial to let the water warm, looking down at it as his eyes started to gloss over.

What had happened today?

He grabbed the bucket next to the bath and gathered some of the water, pouring it over himself before he began to wash his body. He looked for bruises or gashes, his body seemingly unharmed even though it didn't feel that way. He made sure to pay special attention to his tail, the poor appendage having gone through more than he had anticipated. His ears twitched as he gently massaged them, the action relaxing his erratic nerves. He gathered some more water in the bucket and poured it onto himself, shivering as he felt the warmth of the water already.

He stepped into the bath with a heavy sigh, sinking into it and bringing his knees to his chest. Ichigo stared at the wall silently, unsure of what to do.

He let his head fall back as he tried to think, think of why the hell this had all happened to him. He thought of Grimmjow and his nearly seemingly erratic mood swings, Keigo and where he was now. He thought about if whether or not Grimmjow knew where his father and sister's lived, or if cameras had been placed in his apartment.

And if Grimmjow's actions toward him meant anything, the very likely possibility of intercourse. Ichigo put a hand to his face as he thought of how he had got aroused by his own disgusting humiliation, how much he enjoyed the pain and fear of being dominated in such a way. It wasn't as if he hadn't known about his kinks, he had been in a relationship up until a year ago.

Ichigo chuckled grimly, thinking of the man who had shown him the ways of intercourse. Ichigo hadn't even known about his kinks till the man offered the idea of roleplay, introducing Ichigo into a world he didn't know existed.

And now…

Ichigo let his hand fall into the water, watching the ripples it caused. He sat in there until he began to prune, his body relaxed and heavy. He didn't bother to put clothes on after he dried himself, nearly stomping to his room as every footfall brought him closer to falling. He fell onto his bed and weakly threw a cover over his body, the uncomfortable bed feeling heavenly. Right when he felt he was falling, a sudden thought struck him.

He had work in four hours.

Author's note: I usually don't write such long chapters (Yes I get to the conclusion too quickly) though I liked it so I'll keep it up. I didn't want Ichigo to be a sissy la la in this story, and let him keep some of his dignity. This is already a weird story for me, this chapter went a whole different way then what I was expecting, but here you go. Yes I am aware Grimmjow is being a bit *bat shit fucking insane* but I didn't want it to be a simple love story. I have no idea where it's going once again, so hopefully we can find out together! I put Ichigo as enjoying it, cause I kind of feel in the anime he is always throwing himself into battles to get stronger, always in the way of danger. I really don't feel a sane person would do that willingly. But meh! /\ ('^')/\


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried to ignore the voice that called him, turning over onto his stomach and pushing his face into his pillows. He winced when his stomach protested with an ache, still sore from what Grimmjow had done to him.

Grimmjow…

Yakuza…

Keigo!

Ichigo bolted up onto his forearms, his eyes going wide as the events of the night before dawned on him.

"I-Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes snapped to the voice, finding his neighbor at his bedside. He immediately pulled the covers fully over himself, sitting up and glaring daggers into her skull. He could only imagine that in his sleep she had probably molested him, Ichigo having known the old hag for one thing.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" He growled, her eyes wide with fear. Ichigo watched her swallow as she tried to build the nerve to talk, her fear ebbing into worry. Ichigo was confused by the simple emotion, his want to yell at her becoming greater. He didn't need her worry, or her pity. He didn't need any of it.

"I saw that man take you away Ichigo. D-Did he hurt you?"

Ichigo blinked.

He suddenly felt sheepish for being so rude to her, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being molested with her just staring at him. He vaguely remembered going to bed naked, and wished he had least put some clothes on then.

"That's none of your business," he spat, hearing a small sigh escape her. She took a step back, regarding him silently for a moment.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I brought some medicine for you." With that the old lady walked out of his bedroom, gently closing the bedroom door behind her. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do after that, the worry in the old ladies eyes catching him off guard. Ichigo had known for her to be lecherous and overly flirtatious, but the look she had given him was purely a mother's worry.

He slowly lowered the blanket, looking down to his stomach. It looked as if his skin had been harshly scraped, red and inflamed. He touched a finger to it, hissing softly at the pain it caused.

He decided to forgo a shirt and put some sweats on, the act of bending with his injury proving harder than he had anticipated. Once he had them on fully he opened the door, his feet carrying him heavily to his kitchen. He was caught off guard to find groceries placed on his counters, ointment, gauze, and scissors placed out on the table. His usually talkative neighbor was silently putting away the groceries, her features grim.

"I was worried they would have killed you. So many young boys…" She trailed off as she put the last of the groceries away, Ichigo unsure of what to say as she leveled him with a mother's glare.

"You have your whole life ahead of you. Why affiliate yourself with those men?" Ichigo opened his mouth but slowly shut it, feeling a deep sense of shame. Even as she stood in front of him, her emotions plainly on her sleeve, Ichigo couldn't even recall her name.

"It was an accident," he whispered meekly, her eyes softening.

"Sit down, let me take a look at you." He nodded silently, his head hung low as he sat down obediently. She took one look at his stomach and tsked, grabbing the container of ointment. She lightly pushed him back against the chair to get a better look at it, Ichigo's eyes never leaving her aged face.

"I-I forgot your name," he told truthfully, his voice shaking despite his best efforts. It wasn't as if he feared her, but the shame he felt towards that realization weighed heavily on him. She didn't seemed bothered by this admission, unscrewing the cap and squeezing a bit onto the tip of her finger. Ichigo hissed when she rubbed it on his stomach, her eyes glancing to his face.

"My name is Fukui Koto. You can just call me Fu-san if that makes you comfortable." Ichigo nodded, silence falling once again. Every now and then he would hiss, her touch becoming light in response. Once she had placed it on the inflamed area she grabbed the gauge, slowly covering the exposed skin. Ichigo felt the ointment soothe the ache, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Stand up and turn around," she ordered, Ichigo hesitating first. At her stern glare though he obeyed, her hand skimming around the bruised area around his tail. Ichigo tried not to arch away from it, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I have some pain meds, if you feel that would help," she offered, Ichigo shaking his head as he turned to face her again. Her eyes held more emotion than he had ever seen in them, his breath catching slightly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly, Ichigo nodding meekly. She turned away from him, taking some groceries out of the fridge and looking to the dirtied pot in the sink.

"Go get dressed Ichigo, I'll prep your lunch." Ichigo frowned at the word, looking to the time on the oven. He felt a light sinking feeling when he saw it was already one in the afternoon, his attention drawn away to Koto. She waved at him dismissively, Ichigo nodding and shuffling to his room. He forgoed the pants and just put on a shirt, careful of his bandages and his tail. He reached up to the ear Grimmjow had pulled, massaging it tenderly. He took a long minute to groom his tail, the poor appendage no longer pained. That didn't take away the memory however, so he made sure to groom it fully before exiting his room.

Before walking back out to the kitchen he stopped in the bathroom, flicking the light on.

He looked dead.

Bags aged his eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions, somehow even messier than usual. His skin looked pale like he had seen a ghost, his usual scowl looking more of a look of exhaustion. He turned the water on, feeling the cold stream under his hands. He closed his eyes as he just enjoyed it, fighting back the rising fear in his chest. He splashed the water onto his face, rubbing as hard as he could to try and wipe away his fatigue.

He turned the water off and scrubbed his face with his towel, looking at his reflection once again. He gave up with a sigh, turning the water off and throwing his towel on the sink. He reluctantly returned to the kitchen when he smelled something delicious, Koto having abandoned the dirty pot for a smaller one from his cupboards.

It smelled like onion soup, Ichigo slouching into his chair and closing his eyes. For a minute, he was back with his family. Yuzu was in the kitchen, humming softly as she prepared dinner for them all. Karin was sitting in front of the TV, snorting at whatever was on. His father would be sitting there with her, his laughter loud and obnoxious.

It was…

He wanted to go home.

Ichigo grit his teeth when he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, everything catching up with him. Not only had he missed work, but he was sure to be fired from it. His father and sisters were across Karakura town, and all Ichigo wanted to do was go to them. He didn't care if his father kicked him, or if Karin gave him shit for not coming around often enough, or even Yuzu grilling him on the importance of breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He wanted to go home!

"My son was in the yakuza." Ichigo snapped out of his self pity, glancing to Koto who watched the onion soup slowly come to a boil. A small smile was on her lips, her eyes misted over as she seemed lost in a memory.

"I didn't know where I had went wrong with him. I raised him well, he was a straight A student and was even promised a spot in Tokyo university. He was always smiling…" She trailed off, the mist in her eyes clearing. Her smile slowly fell, her face suddenly looking even older than it had before.

"One day, he came home injured. I nursed him back to health, and all he told me was that it was a fight at school. But soon, almost every day he was injured. There would be blood, but he wouldn't have any gashes or cuts. I… I…" Toko sighed as she turned off the fire when the rice cooker dinged, preparing his portions silently. She placed the meal in front of him, her eyes digging into the back of his skill. Ichigo couldn't look away though, couldn't run from her grief. She was baring it on her chest, the deep gashes left behind by it.

"Stay alive Ichigo."

…

"Are you ready?" Ichigo nodded as he climbed into the back seat, Shawlong closing the door behind him. The neko kept his head lowered as Shawlong got in, the car starting up swiftly before pulling away from the curb. Ichigo held back a sigh as he relaxed, trying to calm his erratic nerves. He absently held his tail, letting it slip from his hand before lightly grabbing it again.

He jumped when the driver spoke, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Grimmjow-sama has told me to tell you that he will not be present tonight. He expects you however to listen well to his employees, and treat them with respect." Ichigo scowled at the information, looking out the window in hopes that maybe he could quickly get this night over with. A bunch of strippers deserved his respect? The most fucking respect Grimmjow had ever shown him was allowing himt to wash out his mouth after he came into it.

"He has stated your work hours will end at midnight, no earlier or later." The neko's eyes shot to his driver, rage building inside as he realised that left him barely anytime for his actual job. The job that paid his rent, the job that had slowly brought him to the 900,000 yen he had taken from him. The fucking job that didn't require him to degrade himself!

"I will leave at ten! I have a job outside of that perverts whorehouse!" Ichigo growled, malice dripping from his voice. His driver didn't even seem affected, his eyes glancing to him through the mirror.

"Grimmjow-sama advises you to do otherwise. Leave early, and he will arrange a meeting with you." Ichigo barked out a sarcastic laugh, fighting the urge to jump out right then and there. He had already missed one day, and when he called to apologize his boss had warned him that he was already on a tight leash.

If Ichigo missed just one more day, he would be fired without a doubt. He would not risk that for a stupid meeting.

"I don't care, he can hold all the meetings he wants. I'm still leaving early!"

"Don't ruin Grimmjow-sama's good mood neko." The tone was on the borderline of being a threat, Ichigo fighting the urge to huff as he once again looked out the window. Even though he feared for his life, especially after the talk with his neighbor, his fear of a lack of funds scared him a tad more. He didn't want to be kicked on the street, or murdered.

Grimmjow had taken all of his savings as well, not allowing him to have anything else to back up on. The blue haired brute had ruined his life to the fullest, though Ichigo knew who the main culprit was.

Keigo.

Ichigo had went by his apartment to question him, only to fin ti vacant as if nobody had lived there in months. Ichigo really wished he could find him so he could beat the living crap out of him, then demand answers for this ridiculous charade. Because of Ichigo's stupid want to protect his childhood friend, he found himself penniless, on the verge of being fired, and left at the hands of Grimmjow.

Why had the degenerate come to him anyway!

"We're here." Ichigo blinked away his thought, looking out the window and catching his breath.

Was this even a club?!

The building was enemorous, reminding Ichigo of the places he saw on Las Vegas postcards from friends. It was at least three stories high, a red carpet placed outside of it. It's walls were painted red as well, making the gold outlines pop out even more. 'SEXTA' was printed in large glowing symbols, windows placed all around it. Ichigo could see the lights going off, some people already enjoying themselves after work. It looked like a dream, and though Ichigo greatly hated the blue haired devil he had to admire his style.

Shawlong opened his door, motioning for him to exit. Ichigo practically hopped out, the security guards looking to him suspiciously but relaxing when Shawlong waved.

"Go up to the tall man there, his name is Yammy. Tell him your here to see Shinji."

With that he got back into the car and pulled off, leaving Ichigo on the sidewalk. Ichigo wanted to be so mad at being brought here, but his inner delinquent loved it. He loved the vibes it gave off without him even having to walk in, his feet moving without him even knowing. The tall man his driver had pointed him to looked down at him with enough disdain to fry an egg, though Ichigo was hardly affected by it. Ichigo raised his chin, his wide eyed amazement becoming an an irritated scowl.

He was more afraid when Grimmjow smiled.

"I'm looking for Shinji," he told the man, the taller man grunting before lifting the rope that separated him from the entrance.

"Turn left and take the stairs to the second floor. He's the blondie." Ichigo nodded before brushing past him, the taller man rather obedient for someone so big. He was sure though he would have got his ass kicked if it weren't for Shawlong, the driver seeming to be his form of an ID check.

That must mean he had to be important to Grimmjow…

Ichigo stored that information away and followed the directions he was given, the stairs bringing him to a brightly lit room. Men ran around like chickens, their bodies scantily dressed, a row of mirrors placed against each wall. Stools were either tucked under the small tables or in the middle of the walkway, the area a mess of makeup and wigs.

"Yumi! Kai! Get your asses to stage four!" Ichigo blinked at the yell, his eyes scanning for the owner. In the crowd of bodies he saw the blonde, his eyes instantly raking over is body.

He was…

"Yumi! Now!"

Rather annoying.

Ichigo let himself flow through the seemingly mass hysteria, Shinji's eyes falling onto him. He crossed his arms over his chest, a sneer pulling at his lips.

"Are you the boss's new pet?" He sneered, Ichigo's ears twitching at the insult.

"That depends, you his first?" Shinji's sneer fell away, though his lips quickly turned up into a grin. He chuckled before turning away, motioning for Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo did, ignoring the stares he was getting as he followed the blonde. He was surprised to see there were a few neko's here as well, the sight not what Ichigo had expected.

Though his kind wasn't rare, most neko's were half breeds. This allowed them to have slightly pointer ears and sharper teeth, but the full features were dormant. It made Ichigo more of a delicacy in some people's eyes, though growing up it had only gotten him bullied.

Now instead of being bullied, he was used for somebody's entertainment.

What a change.

Shinji walked into what looked to be a refreshment room, allowing Ichigo to enter before he closed the door; effectively blocking out the chaos.

"Have you had any experience with dancing?" Shinji asked as he went over to the water filter, pouring himself a cup of water as if he had done this a hundred times. Who knows, he probably had. Ichigo realized he was staring at him expectantly, shaking his head before remembering he could speak.

"No."

"Do you know how to dance well? And not just flail your arms around?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, shifting his weight.

"I would like to believe so," he replied, Shinji eyeing him as he took a drink. After a long pause he finally spoke.

"The boss told me you can dance, and seeing as how he's picky about his men I'll sorta take his word. Believe so's won't get ya paid here though. Take off your shirt." Ichigo frowned at that, remembering the bandages he had. He pawed at the hem for a long moment before taking it off, Shinji's eyes going straight to his stomach. He tsked, walking over and poking them lightly. Ichigo was caught off guard however when he grabbed his forearms, running his fingers along them as he looked for any injury there.

"No drugs?" Shinji questioned, Ichigo scowling at the question before shaking his head.

"No, unless you count cough syrup three weeks ago." Shinji chuckled at his reply, making a hand motion to his bandages.

"May I check?"

Ichigo vaguely realized his fingers were still softly kneading into his forearm, the motion relaxing him but making a part of his anatomy twitch with interest. The blonde in private was nothing like the man had just saw, his voice a soft purr. It was a completely different contrast to the loud and abrasive Grimmjow, and Ichigo had to admit he enjoyed it.

"May I?" Ichigo felt his face burn slightly when he realized he had just been standing there, setting his jaw and giving a curt nod. Shinji grabbed a piece of it and slowly peeled it back, his eyebrow raising.

"I'ma guess Grimm was in a good mood then?" Ichigo frowned, Shinji slowly peeling the rest of the bandage away to assess the damage fully.

"Good mood? Why do you people keep saying that! Good mood my ass, he...!" Ichigo growled away the rest of his words, Shinji taking a step back and snorting rudely.

"If he wasn't in a good mood pet, you'd be dead." Ichigo felt a cold shiver go down his spine from the words, though shook it away with a roll of his eyes.

"I think he'd be happier to beat me," Ichigo spat, Shinji humming softly as he went over to the lounge table and picked up a pack of cigarettes.

"That's him in a good mood. If he had been in a bad mood, instead of sending you here…" Shinji lit the cigarette, taking in a soft inhale before blowing out the smoke.

"He'd gut ya while you were still awake." Ichigo looked down to his stomach, feeling fear claw at his chest. He kept his features set, keeping his scowl in place as he tried to pretend the words didn't get to him.

"Why did he send me to this hell hole anyway?" Ichigo inquired, Shinji walking towards him again. He stopped two feet away, blowing the smoke from the side of his mouth. For a long minute he just stared at him, Ichigo trying not to shift his weight to give attention to his discomfort. Shinji hummed softly, his head tilting to the side.

"Pet, what do you think this place is?" Shinji questioned, Ichigo quick to answer.

"A whorehouse."

"Whorehouse? Now that isn't too nice." Ichigo grunted when he was punched, Shinji taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm not a whore. Though I can't say the same for you." Ichigo growled at the retort, Shinji walking back over to the table to put out his cigarette.

"This is a yakuza safe house. Here, everybody, including myself are part of the yakuza family. Our job is merely a disguise." Ichigo felt his anger give way to confusion, Shinji turning to face him once again.

"If he sent you here, then he has deemed you as either his possession or part of the family. And seeing as how you haven't been tagged, i'll guess the former."

"I'm nobody's possession!" Ichigo spat, Shinji snorting softly. He opened his mouth to speak, stopping when the door opened.

He already knew who it was.

Ichigo spun around, coming face to face with the blue haired tyrant. Grimmjow's usual grin was replaced with a frown however, Grimmjow pointing a finger to the door.

"Out Shinji."

Ichigo watched the blonde leave without a word, swiftly closing the door behind him. Ichigo took a couple steps back, the entrance and exit to the room fully blocked.

"Shawlong informed me you wanted to leave early." Ichigo swallowed thickly, his body and mind suddenly frozen in fear. Grimmjow's eyes were stoic, lacking anger or insanity. It was like looking into a blank void, unsure if he would fall further or be swallowed whole. His ears laid flat against his head in response, Grimmjow's presence demanding his submission.

"Have I not gotten my point across?"

Ichigo held back a whimper.

What was he dealing with?

"Ne, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried to pull himself out of his fearful stupor, standing straighter as he set his jaw.

"I have work in the morning. I need sleep." His voice came out weaker than he had anticipated, Grimmjow humming softly as he walked closer. Suddenly he was in front of the neko, his fingers wrapping around his throat. Ichigo gasped for breath, watching as a slow grin stretched across the blunets face.

"No Strawberry, you need to make money." Ichigo felt like his eyeballs would pop out of his skull as Grimmjow tightened his fingers. Short panicked gasps barely escaped his throat, crazed blue eyes drilling into his skull.

"Or would you rather I put ya out of your misery?" Ichigo felt the fight slowly leave his body, barely feeling his claws sinking into Grimmjow's wrist. His legs became jelly under him, his eyes fighting to stay open as blackness creeped from the corners. Was he… gonna..

Ichigo gasped and fell to the floor when he was finally released, coughing violently as he tried correct his airflow. Grimmjow grabbed a handful of his hair, Ichigo biting back his yell of pain as he was slammed onto the lounge table. It creaked in protest against the unexpected weight, Ichigo kicking weakly as Grimmjow tried to get between his legs. Grimmjow overpowered him though, grinding his groin against Ichigo.

Ichigo felt shame at the fact he had become rock hard from the treatment, Grimmjow grinning wildly as he pulled harder on the neko's hair. Ichigo arched in response, grabbing Grimmjow's wrist with a growl.

"You will make me money, or I can just get rid of you and that little weasel," Grimmjow growled down at him, Ichigo slitting his eyes open to stare up at the insane tyrant. In an fit of rage, he spoke without thinking.

"You wouldn't fucking kill me, then you'd lose your toy!" Grimmjow seemed caught off guard by his response, his eyes widening just slightly. Ichigo felt his fingers slowly loosen in his hair, the hand slowly sliding down his face. The touch was oddly sensual, Ichigo turning his head away sharply.

"Hmmm… My toy…" Ichigo flinched when Grimmjow raised his hand, the blue haired man's voice becoming a purr as he spoke.

"I like the sound of that." Ichigo was shocked when the blue haired brute moved from between his legs, his grin so wide Ichigo wondered for a moment if maybe he would kill him. Grimmjow pulled him off the table sharply, turning him around and making him place his hands on the table.

He was bent over like a whore.

Ichigo felt his cheeks redden at the suggestive position, a shiver running through him as he felt Grimmjow's tongue lap at the back of his neck. Ichigo jolted forward when he felt a hand paw at his crotch, Grimmjow wrapping his other arm around Ichigo's chest to hold him in place.

"Are you mad I didn't take care of you?" Grimmjow purred, Ichigo wanting to struggle but so lost in the pleasure he could barely find the strength. He gasped when Grimmjow undid his zipper, pawing at him through his boxers.

"Ngh!"

Ichigo moaned when his nipple was pinched, trying weakly to struggle.

It had been so long…

"Your awfully compliant," Grimmjow chuckled, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning the pants and pushing them down with the boxers just enough to grab the neko's member. Ichigo was caught off guard by the action, a loud moan escaping his throat. His back bowed as he fought the urge to thrust into the man's quickly stroking hand, Ichigo trying vainly to find the strength to fight back.

It had been so long since he had been touched by somebody else however, the pain from being mistreated having only made it that much harder to control himself. Grimmjow licked his lips as he watched the neko fight against him, squeezing the member till it tore a pained gasp from the neko. Grimmjow rubbed the head with his thumb, pumping his hand faster as the neko cried out once more.

Ichigo felt the familiar burn in his stomach as he came close to release, his mind a scramble as he released a small whimper. He couldn't help but begin to thrust with the fast strokes, Grimmjow's hand so warm and demanding. The kisses he placed on his neck didn't help, or the short nails that pinched and rolled his nipple to painful erectness.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Grimmjow purred, Ichigo unraveling at the words. Cum splattered onto the floor and table as Ichigo's mouth fell open in a silent scream, Grimmjow's strokes slow and long as he milked his toy. Ichigo was shaking against him, his breaths coming out in strained gasps for air. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin, forcing him to look at him. He kissed the neko slowly, the usual sharp tongue languid against his own.

Good.

Grimmjow pulled away completely from the neko, licking the cum that had flowed onto his fingers.

Ichigo shivered.

He wanted so much more...

"Fix yourself and go to Shinji. And I'm warning you Strawberry…" Grimmjow walked over to the door, opening the door as Ichigo pulled up his pants. He glanced to the neko, the neko flushed and panting.

"Don't leave early."

Ichigo grit his teeth.

Author's note: Welp, Grimmjow is still insane.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you have my reports?"

Ichigo nodded glumly as he handed over the completed packet, his body sore and his mind exhausted. He had indeed not left early, though as he sat at work at half past noon, he wished he had. A loud yawn escaped before he could stop it, his supervisor raising an eyebrow.

"Late night?" He inquired, Ichigo nodding as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I thought for a moment you weren't coming in," his supervisor chidded, Ichigo rolling his shoulders to try and roll away his pain.

His shoulders were so sore…

Shinji had trained him to the bone the night before, teaching him about the mechanics of the pole, to how he should hold it. He managed to learn how to twirl on it, and use his legs to grip it. He was by far no means a pro, though he did find the act kind of fun. It was an exercise in it's own right. Shinji was a pro however, and during the last hour of Ichigo's training he showed him his own moves.

Ichigo was blushing the entire time he watched him, Shinji using the pole as if it was air. If it hadn't been there, he could have easily been flying. His body had relaxed in practiced ease, and Ichigo was mesmerized the entire time. He wouldn't admit it but he took notes, from the way he gripped it with his thighs to how he arched his back to gain or reduce his speed.

It was… erotic.

After the show Shinji sat down with him, a little out of breath though beaming with a pleased grin.

"That is how you do it Ichi!" The use of the nickname was a great difference to pet, and Ichigo allowed it with a smile of his own. Before letting him leave however, Shinji advised him to dance in the mirror naked, pointing out to him that he was too self conscious. Ichigo would have disagreed, but Shinji had already kicked him out.

The blonde was something else.

"I was getting over a cold," Ichigo sufficed, his supervisor nodding knowingly. He looked over the papers he was given, giving a curt nod when he found them acceptable.

"Make sure to take care of yourself, I hear winter is going to come early this year." Ichigo nodded as his supervisor leaned in, Ichigo's ears twitching at the prospect of possible gossip.

Not that he himself did it.

"Want to go for a smoke break? I know you don't smoke, but you look like you need it." Ichigo thought about it, standing up from his seat with a groan. He arched his back and relaxed with a sigh when it gave a satisfying pop.

"Yeah, it's been a rough week," Ichigo supplied, his supervisor nodding before running the papers to their boss quickly. Ichigo waited patiently as he looked to his computer, frowning when he received an email with an unknown tag. He pursed his lips before looking around, most of his co-workers eating lunch as they typed away at their computers. Ichigo leaned down and grabbed his mouse, clicking on the email.

He flushed when he saw it was from Grimmjow, wondering how in the god's name he got his work email. He read over it carefully, his breath catching slightly.

 _'My Strawberry Toy,_

 _Shawlong will pick you up after you get off work, and bring you to my office. There are urgent matters we must discuss. Try to avoid me and I'll send my men to retrieve you._

 _Grimmjow.'_

What the fuck?!

How did he know where he worked?

Ichigo read it over again, wondering how the tyrant could write such a put together sentence. He had imagined he would type up a choppy email, however it seemed to reflect his business like mood. It was like when he was about to punish Ichigo, and right when work called, he snapped into a man he couldn't recognize. Ichigo thought of it like a switch, which in that case he had to give him a credit.

As part of the Yakuza, though it was a major gang ring, they were professional. Maybe he was a businessman before he was a insane brute.

Or maybe the other way around?

"Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked up to see his supervisor had completed his task, closing the email and grabbing his coat. They walked outside together, a steady stream of rain pouring outside.

"Here." Ichigo took the cigarette he was given, letting his supervisor light it before taking in a deep drag. The smell brought back memories, Ichigo closing his eyes as he leaned against the building wall.

"So, why were you really not in Tuesday, Ichigo?" Ichigo opened one eye, glancing to his supervisor. The shorter man had the cigarette resting between his fingers by his side, his eyes staring out into the rain. Ichigo took a moment to admire his black hair and slim features, his glasses resting low on his nose. Though he tried to appear nonchalant, Ichigo could see the stress in his face.

It had been a stressful year for everybody.

"Got into a fight," Ichigo told him semi truthfully, the man raising an eyebrow as he glanced to him from the corner of his eye.

"I thought you grew out of that," he commented, though there was no real heat behind his words. The two used to hate each other, even going as far to brawl during their times in high school. Uryuu got a good job quick however, while Ichigo barely managed to get one at the Love Hotel. Life had moved on for them both, and while Ichigo struggled to balance his life out, Uryuu had succeeded in doing so years before him. It was a testament to the man's strength.

"I did, I didn't start it," Ichigo replied with finality, taking another drag of his cigarette. Uryuu sighed, taking a drag as well. He leaned against the wall with Ichigo, dropping the subject thankfully.

"Have you talked to Orihime recently?" Uryuu asked silently, Ichigo shaking his head as he blew the smoke from between his lips. He watched it float over to the rain, disappearing from sight.

"Not for a while, though I heard she got a job with Core Magazine." Ichigo saw the man's face scrunch up, his glasses pushed up just slightly.

"I would have never guessed she was into adult manga," the younger tsked as he took another drag, Ichigo chuckling softly as he thought about the exuberant girl.

"She was rather excited to learn I was into men," Ichigo pointed out, gaining a small chuckle in return. She had been more than excited at the news, going as far to buy him a stack of yaoi so he could learn. Ichigo had graciously declined, though those books still sat in his closet, seeing as how she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Ichigo smiled, remembering the way her eyes had lit up.

"I had always thought you two would be together." Ichigo's eyebrow hiked up that statement, gaining a light chuckle from his supervisor.

"Well before you came out anyway…" Ichigo smiled and looked out to the rain, taking in a drag and blowing the smoke out from his nose.

"If I recall correctly, you were in a similar boat as myself," Ichigo pointed out, Uryuu glancing to him as a small smirk pulled at his lips. Ichigo watched him lazilly as he put out his cig before moving to stand in front of him, his eyes hinting at something. Ichigo didn't say or do anything as they just stared at each other, Uryu leaning in just slightly.

"Are you free tonight Ichigo?" Uryu asked bravely, Ichigo's not caught off guard by the question. After his break up they had messed around quite a bit, Ichigo's body thrumming at the feeling. He thought back to Grimmjow's email, mulling over what he should do in his mind. He sighed softly before shaking his head, flicking his cig into the pouring rain. He pushed off the wall to run a hand in the silk like hair, Uryu stepping a bit closer.

Fucking Grimmjow.

Tonight he would mind the blue haired devil, but...

"Not tonight," Ichigo whispered, Uryu's lips tantalizing close. He leaned in just slightly to taste them, feeling the shudder that went through the shorter man. Ichigo pressed a little harder, flicking his tongue out and running it along the plump bottom lip. Uryu wrapped his arms his waist, parting his lips just slightly to get a deeper taste. Ichigo let his tongue slid in, sinking both hands into that silky hair.

Uryu pulled away just slightly, his eyes dazed as he bit Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo let a small groan escape, tugging on his hair just slightly. Uryu pulled back and released his lip, Ichigo sorely tempted to just forget about Grimmjow all together.

The last thing he needed though was to have one of his men barge in while he was pleasuring his supervisor.

"I'm tempted to go to Renji instead," Uryu breathed, Ichigo smirking as he nipped the younger man's lip. Ichigo let his hands slip from his hair, smoothing down the mess he had created. Uryu slowly let his hands slip from around his waist, his touch becoming feather light.

"I'll let you know when I'm available," Ichigo whispered, giving him one last kiss before they separated. Right then another coworker opened the building door, stepping outside to catch a quick smoke. The two went inside, giving curt nods to their coworker who nodded back.

From then they only interacted as supervisor and employee, Ichigo handing in the spreadsheets he had finished as he watched time slowly go on by. There was nothing between them however, the two using each other for their own selfish needs. Uryu was by no means a slut, their introduction as adults being as a threesome with Renji after a long night of drinking.

Now the smaller man moved between them, going to them when he wasn't in a relationship. In return he gave Renji the release he needed, and when asked, pain to Ichigo. Though no toys were at Ichigo's place, Uryu had a chest of toys dedicated to giving Ichigo the pain he craved.

Though that information was held strictly between them. Not even Renji knew.

But at work, none of that existed. Uryu only ever called him by his last name here, and treated him as he would any other employee. It was a give and take relationship, one Ichigo had not expected to do such things as an adult.

When the handles linked up with five and twelve, Ichigo shutdown his computer. Some people continued to type away as they aimed for a late night, Ichigo wishing he could indulge in such a luxury to avoid Grimmjow. However he had completed all of the work he had missed, and finished seventy five percent of the work needed to be done today. His boss gave him the go ahead to go since he had succeeded in doing so much, saving him from possible firing.

Nobody could type up spreadsheets like he could.

"I'm giving you one last chance," his boss had cautioned him, looking over the screen of his computer with a irritated scowl. His hair was usually pushed back by white clips, but the long strands were put up into a ponytail today.

That was the sign he was buried in work or hungover, either one making him extremely irritable. Ichigo was lucky to be let off so lightly.

"Mess up again and your gone."

Ichigo had nodded before walking back to his desk, just glad to be in the yellow. He hated being on that mans bad side.

Ichigo sighed as he watched his computer go offline, grabbing his coat and slipping it on. He buttoned up the first four before putting some papers in his bag, deciding to catch up a little more on work if he managed to get out of Grimmjow's "meeting" early enough. He doubted it, but it would be awkward to leave empty handed.

Ichigo closed the clasps and grabbed his umbrella and his phone, slipping it into his coat pocket. He made sure he had his wallet before walking towards the exit, saying bye to a few coworkers he gossiped with before heading out of the large cubicle area and out into the hallway. He walked to the front doors, the doors sliding open so he could easily walk out. He opened his umbrella, taking a step into the rain.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo looked up and saw Shawlong holding his own umbrella, his features stoic as usual. Ichigo had hoped he could have met him a little ways further down as to not make a scene, though thankfully most of his employees had decided to stay overtime. This was the last thing Ichigo wanted any of them to see.

"Grimmjow-sama has ordered me to take you to his office. Please." Ichigo wrinkled his nose when the man opened the car door, Ichigo sighing as he lowered his umbrella and closed it before getting in swiftly. Shawlong closed the door before getting in as well, shaking out his umbrella before closing the door. Ichigo took out his phone as they drove to the other side of town, realizing he had a message from Renji. He opened it, reading it silently.

 _'You turned down Uryu?'_

Ichigo frowned, typing a quick reply.

 _'I have some things I have to take care of.'_

It only took a minute before there was a reply.

 _'I understand. I'll take care of him.'_

Ichigo smiled at the reply, Renji always the one to try and consol the younger man. Ichigo knew he was crushing hard on the black haired man, though due to the nature of their relationship never really spoke up about his feelings. Ichigo felt a sense of normalcy at the thought, forgetting for just a second that he was currently the toy of a deranged maniac.

Ichigo sighed at length, ignoring the glance Shawlong made. He pulled up Uryu's number, typing a short message stating he would be busy for a few weeks. Ichigo put his phone away after that, resting his head back.

What a life.

"Grimmjow-sama has told me you will not be going to the club tonight. He has plans, and he expects you to comply." Ichigo met the driver's eyes in the mirror, grunting softly before looking out the window once again.

"That young man, is he your interest?" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the fact that he even knew about that, his shock quickly becoming anger.

"You've been following me?" Ichigo spat, Shawlong keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Grimmjow-sama has ordered me to ensure your well being, yes." His claws dug into his palm as he tried to remain calm, fear building up in his chest. Grimmjow would make sure he didn't have once of freedom would he?

"I have already informed Grimmjow-sama. He suggests you commit yourself to him." Ichigo didn't answer, Shawlong glancing to him again. The neko's expression was stoic, his eyes averted to the outside world. Shawlong was caught off guard, the usually expressive neko never so quiet or unreadable. The rest of the way they rode in silence, Ichigo getting out without his help. Ichigo entered the sliding doors, the building still empty.

Ichigo walked up to the woman whose voice he remembered, her eyes watching him as if she was waiting for what he would say or do. Ichigo kept himself professional , holding his bag and umbrella in either hand.

"I have a meeting with Grimmjow."

The girl blinked.

Ichigo didn't repeat himself, watching her expression of confusion dwindle into slight interest. She pressed a button on her phone, informing Grimmjow of his arrival.

"Send him up."

Ichigo walked away from her and headed towards the elevator through the slim hallway, pressing the button and waiting patiently. He could tell someone was sneakily following him but ignored it, walking into the elevator when the doors opened with a ding. He pressed thirty and turned to face the closing door, his hand clenching into a fist.

Ichigo was angry.

The events of the past few nights played in his head, the fear of Grimmjow's insanity threatening to break his cool facade. Even so, he didn't want anything to happen to Uryu or Renji. The fact that Grimmjow had ordered someone to watch him so closely frightened him, and he knew once he saw that maniacal grin his facade would slip. He knew that once he was delivered pain he would become an aroused mess, and if Grimmjow touched him like he did last night…

Ichigo swallowed thickly at the thought, trying hard to steel his resolve before the doors opened.

He wouldn't let his friends be dragged into this.

When the doors opened he walked into the lobby like area, seeing the girl who was once again reading a magazine. He walked past her with not even a word, catching the rude look she pointed at him. He opened the door and entered, seeing Grimmjow sitting at his desk. His eyes glanced up, Ichigo placing down his umbrella and bag against the wall opposite of the door. Grimmjow finished whatever he was typing before pressing a button and closing his laptop, standing up from his chair.

For a long moment, there was silence.

"Keep your men away from my job." Grimmjow's eyebrow hiked up, Ichigo trying to not let his hand shake in fear as Grimmjow walked from behind his desk. He didn't move towards him though, just leaned against it as a smirk played onto his lips. Ichigo continued.

"What I do there, is none of your business."

There was another long silence, Grimmjow's smirk stretching. Ichigo took a step back when Grimmjow burst into a fit of laughter, the sound making a shiver run up his spine.

"You're telling me what to do?" Grimmjow snarled suddenly, Ichigo taken aback by the sudden shift in tone. He fought the urge to run, nodding with less certainty than was intended.

"Yes."

Ichigo grabbed the door handle when Grimmjow started to move towards him, jumping when Grimmjow moved quickly and slammed his hand against the door. Ichigo swallowed thickly, Grimmjow grinning wide like a jackal.

"I own you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow grabbed him by the throat, though he didn't squeeze. It was a warning, Grimmjow leaning in till his breath fanned over Ichigo's face.

Ichigo could smell coffee and something sweet in his breath, the smell rather human for the terrifying man. He could smell the hint of cinnamon, the smell rather intoxicating mixed in with Grimmjow's light cologne.

How come he had never smelled it before?

"You got balls, I'll give you that," Grimmjow chuckled, his fingers becoming featherly light around Ichigo's neck. His hand slid up into his hair, Ichigo fighting the urge to shiver at the feeling. He couldn't find his voice though, Grimmjow leaning in till their lips barely brushed together. Ichigo released a startled yelp when his hair was pulled, his head forced against the door.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya talking to!" Grimmjow roared, Ichigo releasing a small whimper at his angered tone. Ichigo yelped when he was thrown by his hair, slamming against the desk painfully. He tried to scramble to his feet, his eyes wide with fear as Grimmjow's grin was replaced with a look of pure anger.

Ichigo quickly got behind the desk to put something between them Grimmjow looking every bit like bull ready to charge.

"I gave you mercy, and this is how you repay me?" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo panting heavily as his tail puffed out and his ears hid in his hair. He pressed himself firmly against the glass, his legs shaking beneath him.

Was this what they meant by he had been in a good mood?

Was this his bad mood?

"You belong to me Strawberry, and if I so much as hear about you being with another man again…" Ichigo tried to run when Grimmjow bolted towards him, Ichigo caught after he had jumped over his own desk. Ichigo was pressed against the glass face first, his mind reeling in fear. He didn't even dare move as Grimmjow panted against his neck, his arm protesting when Grimmjow pulled it farther behind his back.

Would he break it?

"I'll do worse than fucking kill you." Ichigo grunted when he was released, Grimmjow tearing off his coat. Buttons flew against the glass and onto the floor, Ichigo turned to face the angered tyrant. His belt was violently taken off, the quickness of his pants and boxers being pulled down too quick for him to even think to protest.

Would he kill him with his belt?

"S-Stop!" Ichigo choked out, yelling when he was forced against the desk. Grimmjow pressed his hand between his shoulder blades, forcing him down. Ichigo tried to struggle, hearing before he even felt the felt of leather against skin. Ichigo let out a scream in surprise and pain, Grimmjow bringing down the belt again with more force. Ichigo's skin tingled and burned, an unsuspecting moan escaping. Grimmjow didn't stop however, spanking him with his belt until Ichigo was hard and nearly about to come.

With a growl Grimmjow threw down the belt, welts covering the neko's tanned ass. Ichigo had started crying at some point, his face pressed into the wooden desk as he tried to take in much needed breath.

Yes.

Ichigo was purring against the desk, his tail turned up and out of the way. Ichigo for a second forgot who had spanked him, completely turned on by the harsh treatment. He moaned when he felt a hand glide over his ass, moving his hips to feel more of that burning sensation. Ichigo pushed his pants and boxers down lower, looking at Grimmjow over his shoulder.

No matter how much Ichigo hated the man, a part of him needed more. He wanted to feel so much more pain, and his lust filled mind could hardly comprehend what he was doing.

He just wanted...

"More…"

Grimmjow blinked, caught off guard by the moan. His pants were uncomfortably tight at the sight of the neko offering himself, his cheeks flushed and his ass red. His hips were swinging back and forth lazily, the sight so absolutely tempting. Grimmjow set his features and picked up the belt slowly, The neko pulling up his shirt to expose his back as well.

For the first time in Ichigo's life, he begged.

"Please… More...:"

Grimmjow forgot he was angry at the neko and tightened his fingers around the belt, grabbing Ichigo's tail and once again bringing down the belt across his back. He broke the skin but Ichigo moaned in response. Grimmjow saw his eyes roll into the back of his head, the sight tantalizing. Grimmjow continued to spank the neko's back, ass and thighs, listening to the cries and moans. When he couldn't take it anymore he dropped the belt again, pressing his groin against the nekos upturned 's anger had dissipated, the harsh treatment of his toy giving him a much needed release.

Some areas were bleeding but Grimmjow only grew more turned on by the sight. He pulled his groin away and ran a hand across the neko's bleeding back, sliding it down that perfectly round ass to his muscular thighs. Grimmjow groaned, his pants too tight.

Why was he wearing them anyway?

He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down quickly, Ichigo breathing quickly as he wiggled his hips urgently.

"Pull it harder," Ichigo purred, Grimmjow grabbing that swaying tail and pulling hard enough to make Ichigo yelp. Grimmjow shivered and fumbled into one of his drawers, growling when he didn't find any lube but rather some vaseline. He hadn't expected the neko to suddenly become his bitch, but he inwardly told himself to get some.

Ichigo was drooling against his desk, his mind a fuzz of pleasure. He had been given exactly what he needed, his body thrumming and his mind scrambled. A part of him wanted to run out, but his cock was too hard, urgently needing release. One stroke and he would have came. He didn't touch himself though, he wanted to feel this delicious torture.

He was sick.

When he heard a zipper he rose up slightly, looking behind him to Grimmjow. He saw him greasing himself, his tail upturning without a second thought. Ichigo caught the man's eyes however, the need evident in both of their eyes. They held the stare for a long moment, both of them frenzied with lust. Ichigo broke the stare to glance down to the blue haired mans cock. Damn. Ichigo shivered when his cock leaked at the sight of Grimmjow's member, the thing a fucking jackhammer.

Grimmjow moved his fingers to his ass, Ichigo biting his lip as he felt them slip between his cheeks. He turned his head away with a groan, jolting slightly when a greased finger entered him. Ichigo felt a familiar feeling in his stomach that traveled to his throat, always unsure if it felt uncomfortable or good. He shivered as the finger searched deeper, pulling away before it reached that wonderful bundle of nerves.

Instead Grimmjow put in two, searching once again. Ichigo jolted when he touched it, groaning deeply as his member ached with the feeling of almost cumming. Ichigo pushed back against them, Grimmjow spreading them as he tried to relax him enough.

Ichigo let himself shiver and moan with each pass of his fingers, needing more. He arched his back and moved away from the fingers, Grimmjow growling softly as he grabbed his hips to bring him back. Ichigo ground his ass against the large member, feeling it slide between his cheeks but not quite entering him.

"Fuck me," he growled out, Grimmjow reaching a hand down to line himself up. His clean hand delved into Ichigo's hair and pulled, forcing Ichigo to arch. The neko nearly screamed when Grimmjow pushed inside, his cock twitching violently but not releasing. Ichigo whimpered, grabbing onto the edge of the desk and digging his claws into the wood. When Grimmjow started thrusting, Ichigo couldn't control himself.

"Ngh! Ye… Yes! Oh fuck… Fuck! Fuck!" Ichigo was screaming any obscenities he could think of, Grimmjow groaning behind him.

"You're so tight!" Grimmjow hissed as he bent Ichigo over the table, pounding his hips hard against the brutalized ass. Ichigo wished he had taken his pants off as he tried to breathe, gritting his teeth as Grimmjow wrapped a hand around his throat. His ass and thighs burned more from the repeated contact, Ichigo trying vainly to push back even though he was restricted. Grimmjow groaned, thrusting harder.

"Oh fuck… your a good little slut," Grimmjow growled out, Ichigo moaning deeply. The neko screamed when Grimmjow tilted his hips and hit his prostate head on, his cock exploding. The first few spurts hit the desk, the rest dribbling down to the floor. Ichigo became near limp at the sudden release, only held up by the cock in his ass and the hand around his throat.

Grimmjow tried hard not to come right then, groaning as he pounded into the body beneath him. Ichigo seemed to get his bearings back enough to shake off his hand, pushing up on his arms and looking to Grimmjow over his shoulder. Grimmjow's teeth were clenched and his eyes were nearly glowing blue slits. Ichigo reached up and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him closer. Grimmjow eagerly kissed the neko, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated and frantic as he pushed his tongue into that inviting mouth.

Grimmjow became entranced when Ichigo dominated the kiss, his tongue merely following in sloppy licks. Ichigo moaned into his mouth, nipping his tongue. Grimmjow unraveled, a heavy groan escaping as he came into the writhing neko.

They stood there panting for a minute, Grimmjow's mind fried and his body feeling light. His eyes were closed as he weakly thrust into the neko, pulling out when he the feeling threatened to become painful and oversensitive. Ichigo fought to not fall to his knees, keeping his hands on the desk as he shook weakly.

What. The. Fuck.

Ichigo blushed fiercely as what had happened finally caught up with him, Grimmjow leaning against him and kissing his neck. Ichigo felt his arms wrap around him, his afterglow ruined by the sudden realization that he had let the man cum in him. He felt it flow down his thigh, his blush becoming darker.

He always used a condom.

Ichigo shivered when Grimmjow bit his neck, sucking it tenderly. Ichigo realized with utter horror, that he was branding him. He tried to pull away but the arms around him held him in place, Grimmjow's usual fierce demeanor replaced by a seemingly oversized cat. He pawed at Ichigo as he left love bites all over his neck, pulling his shirt to the side to leave a trail leading to his shoulder.

"I like you like this," Grimmjow purred against his neck, slowly releasing Ichigo from his embrace. Ichigo couldn't even speak as Grimmjow grabbed some tissues from his drawer, cleaning Ichigo before cleaning himself. Ichigo gasped when he spanked his sore ass, Ichigo gritting his teeth.

"This will not happen again Grimmjow," Ichigo finally managed to growl, Grimmjow chuckling as he pulled up his pants and fixed himself. Ichigo couldn't even move his hands from the desk, too afraid he might fall if he did.

"What happened with calling me Grimm?" The blue haired man teased, Ichigo blushing fiercer as he realized he had been screaming that the entire time. Ichigo took in a deep breath and slowly pulled up his pants when he was sure he wouldn't fall, Grimmjow throwing his belt onto the table.

"Tell me, Strawberry…" Ichigo stiffened when Grimmjow played with his tail, grabbing it before letting it slip through his fingers.

"All those times I beat you, did you get off on it?" Ichigo scowled as Grimmjow moved from behind him, moving to the other side of the desk. He wore a smug grin, the grin actually rather handsome on him.

Ichigo grit his teeth.

Grimmjow leaned closer, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Cause from what I can see, I think you did." Ichigo blushed fiercely, looking away since he still couldn't trust his legs to walk.

"Hm?" Grimmjow questioned with a chuckle, Ichigo feeling his cheeks become even hotter.

"I would never tell you." Grimmjow laughed out loud, Ichigo lowering his head.

What had he done?

Author's note: Well, this was surprisingly long. Anyway, Ichigo is a masochist and seems to have found his sadist. This chapter took a rather different turn then expected, but this story has been doing that to me since chapter 1. Like I said there will be multiple pairings, though I'ma see where that goes. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up with a sore ass was not how Ichigo planned his morning. He glared at the alarm that had woken him, his flingers lingering on it's snooze button. He turned over with a groan, wincing when his ass and lower back ached in protest.

Did he have to go to work?

Couldn't he sleep for a couple more hours?

Ichigo closed his eyes.

He had to go, or he'd really have a reason to be a stripper.

He sighed softly when he got up, not wanting to be fired just yet. He threw the blankets off him and instantly began to shiver, the shitty heater not doing much for him at the moment. It had broken down a couple of weeks before, right at the end of the warm months. Ichigo had contacted his landlord many times, even stopping her in the hallway at one point. She always claimed she would have someone come fix it, though that never happened.

Ichigo had spent a few nights at Uryu's over that time, but now that he was being followed he didn't dare get him more involved than he already was. He would have gone to his father's clinic, but the commute with traffic would be a solid two hours. He was already waking up at five so he could be there by eight. His job was only a fifteen minute walk anyway from this sucky apartment.

Ichigo quickly ran to the bathroom and turned the heater for the water on, shivering as he stared at it for a moment. He felt a light blush spread on his cheeks when his thighs and ass ached, the welts still very much there. After a long bath the swelling went down some, though cleaning himself out was a whole other feeling. After he had been thoroughly humiliated and could efficiently walk again, he left the office with a cackling Grimmjow behind him.

Ichigo wasn't sure if his supposed meeting was to fuck him, but to find his boxers ruined only made him more humiliated. Grimmjow was not one to have a small load, Ichigo was for sure he would never be able to clean himself out properly. His blush darkened at the thought, his fist clenching at his side.

The fucking asshole!

And to think Ichigo begged for his cock, what the fuck was wrong with him? Was it that fucking exciting to be treated that way, that he couldn't control himself?

 _You just wanted to see his cock again._

Ichigo scowled at the voice in the back of his head, squashing it immediately. Whatever he had experienced with Grimmjow was nothing back then, and it would continue to be nothing. Ichigo nodded his head with finality as he turned out of his bathroom, heading to the kitchen to put some coffee on so he didn't have to worry about it.

"Good morning."

Ichigo screamed in surprise at the tall man standing in his kitchen, a hand over his heart as he tried not to let it hop out of his chest. Nnoitra stood there chewing an apple, seeming rather bored. Ichigo lowered his hand and instantly became defensive, not used to people who kidnapped him just idling in his apartment.

Fucking Grimmjow, could he just have some privacy?

"How did you get in here?" Ichigo questioned with his usual scowl, Nnoitra looking to him with a raised brow.

"Ain't it obvious? I picked the lock ya dumb fuck."

Ichigo's tail flared in anger.

"What do you want?" Ichigo spat, finding the nerve to push past the brute to start his coffee. Nnoitra snorted, swallowing the apple he chewed.

"The boss insitis you live with him." Ichigo stopped in his preparations, feeling a cold shiver go down his spine. He tried to ignore it as he finished preparing the coffee, silent for a long moment.

"And he couldn't send that over an email because?" Ichigo asked irritatedly, Nnoitra taking another large bite. Ichigo turned to face the taller man, glad that last night he went to sleep fully clothed. Nnoitra shrugged his response, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he headed back to his bathroom to put something between them.

He could have probably broke the door in two, though Ichigo would be damned before staying near the man.

"His place is better than this dump," Nnoitra pointed out, Ichigo throwing a glare over his shoulder.

"I was gonna get a better one! But somebody took my money!" Nnoitra raised his eyebrow, the small neko seeming rather balsy that morning.

Ichigo was not a morning person.

"Tell your boss no, now if you would excuse me I have to get ready for work!" Nnoitra laughed when the neko slammed the door, looking to his mostly eaten apple.

"Tch."

He was lucky Grimmjow ordered him not to touch him.

Ichigo listened as the tall man left his apartment, taking a deep breath as he finally begin to undress. He tried to pretend that the man's presence hadn't scared him, though Ichigo could see his hands shaking. He really hoped bombs wouldn't be placed in his apartment, the thought sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow were made for eachother.

Ichigo sank into the warm water and relaxed back, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh. He opened his eyes and stared up at the peeling ceiling, letting his mind wander.

Grimmjow wanted him to move in with him?

Why all of a sudden?

Ichigo thought back to their activity against his desk, feeling a light blush touch his cheeks.

Was Grimmjow expecting him to live with him so he could fuck him whenever he wanted?

No!

Ichigo shook away the thought, sinking a little lower and bringing his thighs to his chest. He blew a few bubbles against the water, trying hard to forget the night before.

Grimmjow was just playing with him, right?

That was probably why Nnoitra left so easily.

Ichigo nodded before stepping out of the bath, washing his body silently. He looked at all the bruises and marks he had on his body, trying hard not to blush at the evidence of his submission. He scrubbed until he winced, sighing as he grabbed his bucket. He poured the water over his head and hummed softly from the warmth.

These were what wet dreams were made of.

Ichigo stood up to get back in the bath but heard someone knock at the door. He dried himself before wrapping his towel around his waist and walked to the door, opening it just slightly. Ichigo's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw Keigo, his wide eyed amazement becoming a narrowed eyed glare.

"Keigo…"

The smaller man flinched at the growl, Ichigo swinging the door open and grabbing him by his collar. Keigo screeched in fear, Ichigo pulling him into his apartment and slamming the door closed. Ichigo punched him as hard as he could, Keigo falling to the ground with a grunt.

"You fucker!" Ichigo roared, Keigo raising his hands to defend himself.

"I didn't know they would take you too, I swear!" Keigo yelled out, Ichigo kicking him with a growl.

"Like hell! Why the fuck are you associated with the fucking Yakuza!" Ichigo spat, Keigo getting on his knees and pressing his head against the floor.

"Please forgive me!" Keigo whimpered, Ichigo gritting his teeth. He wanted so badly to beat the crap out of the man, but he knew he also needed answers. He felt their meeting had been too coincidental, though mostly he wanted a way to get away from them all. He didn't want to risk going to his father's clinic, not yet anyway.

He had to get Grimmjow off his back.

Ichigo growled out his frustration before grabbing the smaller man, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Tell me how you got affiliated with the fucking Yakuza.."

"Grimmjow and I grew up together!" Keigo yelped, Ichigo frowning as his grip on the collar loosened. Keigo blinked up to him with tears in his eyes, Ichigo's eyes narrowing slightly.

"If so why did he let the fucking giant shoot you?" Ichigo questioned with a scowl, his eyes burning with anger.

"And why are you able to stand?"

"I can explain!" Keigo cried, Ichigo's scowl becoming a sneer.

"Explain. Fucking explain! I've been tortured the past couple of days, I need a lot more than a fucking explanation!" Keigo's eyes became wide circles of fear, Ichigo throwing him to the floor with a growl.

"Listen Ichigo, they want me to rob a bank! They won't let you go until I pay them b-"

"Why do you owe them! What did you do!" Ichigo yelled, Keigo whimpering softly. Ichigo watched with his ears perked fully, his tail twitching with anger. He was beyond furious that the guy even came to his place, and he was seriously wondering if maybe he should find a new place.

Oh, but with what money?

Ichigo took his frustration out on his coffee, stomping over to his coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. He drank it black and ignored the horrible taste, pouring himself another before tearing open his cabinet to grab his sugar and creamer.

"I started…. I had… I had started doing drugs, Ichi." Ichigo frowned as his frantic stirring became slow as he heard Keigo's small whisper.

"Me and Orihime had been dating secretly, though she was married to her work. When we broke up, I failed to get a job and became homeless. Gr-"

Ichigo brought the cup to his lips, sipping slowly as he tried to listen. His hands were no longer shaking with anger, but he wasn't one hundred percent okay though. At the mention of Orihime, he couldn't help but want to listen more closely.

"Grimmjow let me crash with him, and some of his buddies let me try some dust. Cocaine if you will. I… I got addicted." Ichigo finally turned to face his childhood friend, his eyebrows creased with worry and disbelief.

Keigo, doing drugs?

Ichigo felt a small amount of guilt for not even noticing his friends struggles, though he squashed it as he waited for the rest of the story.

"I-It got so bad, I was stealing it. Nnoitra caught me, and after I confessed, I learned I had stole three million yens worth of cocaine. When I came to you, I… I lied because I didn't want you to worry."

Ichigo felt a tightening in his chest at his friends words, hiding his turmoil with his cup. Keigo sniffled softly, Ichigo seeing the tears stream down his face.

"I got clean before I came here though, I swear Ichi I stopped! B-But I di… I didn't mean to drag you into this!" Ichigo looked away when Keigo started to sob, gritting his teeth as he tried to control his own overflow of emotions. He wanted to beat Keigo to a pulp, to hug him, to scream at him till he became deaf. He at that moment though was just…

Tired.

"Stop crying you idiot," Ichigo sighed, more awake now with his large dose of caffeine. He put down his cup and walked over to the crying man on his floor, pulling Keigo up by his shoulder. Keigo sobbed like a baby, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Stop crying or I'll really kill you," Ichigo barked, Keigo wiping his eyes as he feebly tried to stop. Ichigo looked down at himself and realized he was still in a towel, sighing softly as he turned away from his childhood friend. His anger had made him forget how fucking cold it was.

"Drink some coffee and relax, I need to get ready for work." Ichigo walked away with that, heading back to his room. He quickly got dressed and walked back out, looking to the time again.

He had another hour to burn, though he didn't feel like staying home any longer.

Everything was just too overwhelming.

"I'm sorry, Ichi." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to Keigo, the smaller man sitting at his table with a cup of coffee in his hands. Ichigo didn't say anything, only grabbed his bag and put on his shoes.

With that, he left.

…..

"Are you okay?" Ichigo looked up to his superior, the shorter man wearing his usual scowl. There was a hint of worry in his eyes though, Ichigo giving him a small smile. It was forced though.

He didn't want to tell him he had done it with Grimmjow.

"Wanna go for a smoke?" He asked softly, the softness only something he used for Ichigo. The neko's ears twitched, giving away his emotion. Uryu motioned with a finger for him to stand up, Ichigo obeying as to not make a scene. They went to the side of the building this time, Ichigo taking the cigarette he was given.

"Tell me what happened," Uryu pushed, Ichigo watching him as he lit his cigarette. He looked at the burning flame, releasing a heavy sigh.

"I…" Ichigo pursed his lips, looking to Uryu who questioned him with his eyes. Ichigo brought the cigarette to his lips, trying to find the right words to explain his situation.

"Did you meet somebody?" Ichigo looked to the smaller man sharply, his supervisor sharper than he had given him credit. Ichigo's cheeks heat up just slightly, as his idea of meeting somebody was more of a contract that could get him killed. Uryu sighed.

"You've been limping since you came in Ichigo, it's obvious." Ichigo's cheeks only became redder at that, Uryu taking a long drag from his cigarette. The silence stretched for a long moment, Ichigo feeling like a inexperienced teenager again.

"Y-Yeah." It wasn't like he had been asked a question, though the quiet confirmation took a large weight off his chest. Uryu blew smoke out into the air, sighing again.

"Is that who picked you up?" Uryu questioned, Ichigo tensing slightly.

Had he seen that?

"Hime the office bitch spread the rumor. I didn't believe it at first…." Ichigo swallowed thickly, blowing smoke from his nose.

"Is he at least famous?" Ichigo gaped at that, Uryu looking to him before chuckling. Ichigo quickly closed his mouth, clearing his throat.

"Why are you so okay with this?" Ichigo questioned, Uryu shrugging a shoulder.

"We agreed no strings attached. We used eachother Ichigo, nothing more. I'm not angry."

If only you knew, Ichigo thought, releasing a deep sigh. Uryu smirked, throwing his cig into the street before turning to the neko.

"Just let me know if he isn't satisfying you," Uryu joked, half serious. Ichigo nodded with a genuine smile, his eyes becoming lidded when Uryu leaned closer. Their lips met for only a second before his supervisor went back inside, Ichigo sighing as he looked down to his cig.

He had imagined that would end considerably different.

He flicked his bud before turning to enter back into the building, stopping when he heard someone clear their throat. Ichigo turned around, seeing Nnoitra stand there. Ichigo froze, his tail becoming rigid as he tried to think if the door locked.

Maybe he could run…?

"Grimmjow is an insistent fuck, I hope you know." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Nnoitra grinning wildly as he reached a hand into his coat. Ichigo fought the urge to run, relaxing slightly when the taller man took out a piece of paper and not a gun.

"He demands you reconsider." Once Ichigo took the paper Nnoitra walked off, scaring the shit out a woman on her phone. Ichigo swallowed thickly, eyeing the piece of paper like it was a snake. He unfolded it slowly, his breath catching in his throat.

'Ichigo,

I informed your landlord you are moving out today, and have moved your belongings to my home. Shawlong will bring you after work.

Grimm'

…

Mother fucker!

Ichigo tore up the piece of paper with a growl of anger, scaring some people who were walking by. He ignored the whispers as he stormed back into his office building, going to the bathroom in hopes to calm himself down. He stomped in and wet his face, scrubbing hard as the words played behind his eyes.

He hated him he hated him he hated him!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Kurosaki?" The neko looked up from his needless scrubbing, his boss standing next to him. Ichigo blushed as he grabbed some paper towels, clearing his throat. His boss's hair was once again in a ponytail, Ichigo swallowing thickly before giving a quick apology.

"If you have time for these antics, get back to work." Ichigo bowed before quickly walking out, walking back to his desk. He sat down with a sigh, getting a worried look from the woman across from him. Ichigo ignored her and booted back up his computer, swallowing back his anger.

Insistent his ass, the man was like a spoiled brat who wanted everything.

Ichigo wanted to growl at the fact he had given in so easy anyway, wondering if maybe this development could have been avoided if he had just not been turned on by pain. He couldn't even remember where his perversion had stemmed from, only that his ex helped him realise it.

Ichigo's thoughts slowed as he remembered the man, looking to his computer screen as he numbly typed away.

He had been kind, sweet, strong, and so cool. Ichigo remembered the first time they had ventured into the bedroom, his ex having been more practiced while Ichigo had still been a virgin. It was painful and awful to be truthful, but after some exploration, it had quickly become good. He never could hurt Ichigo like he wanted to be hurt though, always stopping before he traversed too far. None the less he showed Ichigo to the world of pain, and Ichigo had really thought they would last.

That was, until he found him with another guy in their bed.

Ichigo grit his teeth, once again in his cycle of anger. He tried not to think about either as he worked, not even wanting to think about what he would see when he was dragged to Grimmjow's place.

The pervert probably had a mirror on his bedroom ceiling.

Ichigo snorted at the thought, sitting back to crack his neck. He blinked when he saw something blue out of the corner of his eyes, sitting up straight as he tried to pinpoint it again.

His jaw dropped.

Grimmjow was talking with his boss as if they were old friends, the two laughing at something. The entire office wasn't sure if they should relax or be frightened at the laughter, scared of more work being piled onto them. Ichigo swallowed thickly and slowly got up from his seat, taking a step towards the bathroom.

"Ichigo your off for the day!" His boss ordered, Ichigo's tail twitching. He slowly turned to face his boss and Grimmjow, ignoring the look the blue haired man gave him.

"Thank you," Ichigo replied with a bow, straightening up and collecting his things. His boss bowed to Grimmjow before heading back to his office, the entire office relaxing at the smile on his lips.

They were all dying with their workloads. Even Ichigo was starting to feel the stress.

The neko slowly put the necessary papers in his bag to catch up on work, trying hard to ignore the man who watched him. He could feel the lewdness in those eyes, his clothes feeling like saran wrap.

Ichigo saved some files before booting down his computer, glad to see Uryu walk up to him. Ichigo gave him a bow, his tail tilting up in slight excitement to have the man as a distraction.

"I need your reports by friday," Uryu ordered, Ichigo nodding before grabbing his bag.

He turned to finally face Grimmjow, trying hard to ignore his stare as he walked towards him. He brushed past him to get to the hallway, Grimmjow chuckling softly.

"No thank you?"

Ichigo bit his tongue as his face turned red.

Author's note: Back in school, though it is done. Yes I know I left it on a cliffhanger! The insanity was a little toned down, but it'll be back next chapter!

He hated him!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How Ichigo found himself under Grimmjow screaming his name, was not how he expected this to happen. It had happened so fast, and he wanted to slap himself for giving in once again. He would facepalm if his hands weren't busy in that soft, silky blue hair.

What he was expecting to happen was for him to be clear with Grimmjow, and tell him that he would not having anything to do with him besides pay back the debt. When rewinding and looking back at the situation, he quickly realised how this escalated.

…..

"Why did you move me in with you?" Ichigo questioned as he sat in the backseat of the car, Grimmjow sitting next to him with a disinterested look on his face. Even though the blue haired man seemed to hunt him down, he didn't immediately try to do anything.

If anything, it was possible he came because he was tired of work.

Fucking brat.

Grimmjow glanced to him from the corner of his eyes, a small smirk pulling away his frown.

"I thought it was obvious," Grimmjow teased, Ichigo scowling as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, it's not. I was told I would only have to pay back the debt, not live with you." Grimmjow chuckled, sliding a hand through his hair before giving Ichigo his full attention.

"Paying rent takes away money. You want to pay me off as quickly as possible, ne?" Ichigo was relieved to know that it was about rent and not having him close by to fuck, uncrossing his arms slowly.

"I do, but-"

"And ya seemed to enjoy my dick as well." Ichigo's cheeks heated up as he stuttered, his eyes going wide. Ichigo snapped.

"I did not! I didn't want any of that!" Ichigo growled out, his ears twitching angrily. He became more angry when Grimmjow laughed, his blush darkening as he threw a punch without thinking. Ichigo was surprised when his fist was caught, Grimmjow's smirk now a scowl. The neko yelped when he was pulled over the mans lap, yelping when he felt a sting against his clothed ass. His tail turned over, opening his ass for more.

However Ichigo froze in the presence of pain, almost hearing Grimmjow grin at his reaction.

"You didn't?" Grimmjow purred, Ichigo roughly twisting out of his grasp and moving to press against the door. Ichigo tried to keep his scowl in place as he glared at Grimmjow, the blue haired man seeming to enjoy his angst.

"We're here." Ichigo jumped out before Shawlong could open his door, nearly shaking in anger and arousal. He tried to ignore his semi hard member and looked up to the house they stopped in front of.

Ichigo gaped.

He suddenly felt like a peasant.

The house was more like a palace, standing at three stories. The house was all white wall that appeared to be nearly porcelain and the roof was a dark grey, the front door looking as if it would take five men to open it. Floor to ceiling windows were on either side of it, only making it more daunting. Rooms that appeared to be closed off by shoji's were hidden behind tall beautiful trees, only adding to the palace like feel.

The second floor was made to look more open, a long hallway acting as a balcony. There was a table to a corner with some chairs, overlooking what appeared to be a garden. There seemed to be only shoji's for the doorways, and a stairway that led up to the third floor. The third floor roof was a little bit larger than the first and second floor, hiding a lot of decor.

It was fucking beautiful.

Ichigo jumped when he was hugged from behind, a heated groin pressed against his ass. The neko tried to pull away with little success, a warm tongue lapping at his twitching ear. Ichigo gasped from the sensation, feeling Grimmjow's breath as he growled softly into his ear.

"Still want to go back to that shit apartment?" Ichigo's cheeks became red as he felt the groin grind into his ass, his stomach warming as his semi became a full raged bulge in his work pants. Ichigo twisted hard to get away, Grimmjow using the force of his turn to lift him off the ground bridal style. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the blue haired devil's neck so he wouldn't fall, quickly letting go when Grimmjow grinned.

"Put me down!" Ichigo yelped, Grimmjow chuckling as he carried the struggling neko to his new home. Ichigo was caught off guard when the doors were opened by a shaggy haired man, Grimmjow carrying him into the house easily. Ichigo gaped once again before he could stop himself.

Inside was beautiful, white walls accentuated by black furniture. There was a spiral staircase to the left, a large dalmatian printed couch to the right. It was placed in front of a TV that covered the wall nearly from floor to ceiling, a round black coffee table placed between them. It was placed on top of a dark blue carpet, though the rest of the floor was made from mahogany.

There was a room that seemed to be the kitchen, Ichigo only catching a glimpse of it before he was suddenly being carried up the spiral staircase.

He remembered he should be protesting and started to struggle a new, Grimmjow carrying him to the second floor before dropping him. Ichigo yelped as he smashed face first into the floor, getting onto his knees and rubbing his sore nose.

"Fucker, why did you drop me?!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow smirking down at him.

"You told me to let you go."

Asshole!

Ichigo slowly stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly extremely suspicious. If Grimmjow was just using him to pay back Keigo's debt, why would he bring him here? And why did it feel like he was teasing him, instead of beating the crap out of him?

Ichigo took a step back.

"Why are you not beating me up? Your a Yakuza, your all fucking animals, aren't you?" Ichigo asked carefully, taking another step back. Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, something flashing in his eyes.

"Do you want me to beat you up?" Ichigo scowled, looking around quickly. There was multiple doors, all possibly leading to some crazy place. Ichigo looked back to Grimmjow, the blue haired man's expression suddenly very serious. Ichigo felt his tail go between his legs, Grimmjow's eyes glancing down to it quickly.

"If I'm just paying you back, why are you doing this?" Ichigo whispered, wincing when his voice came out a lot more weakly than he had wanted. Grimmjow licked his lips, taking a step towards Ichigo.

"I was gonna kill ya, but you make me hungry Strawberry," Grimmjow purred, though his tone made the purr sound dangerous. Ichigo's scowl slipped as fear throbbed in his veins, Grimmjow walking over to a black desk with a vase on it. Ichigo watched as he took his gun out of his coat, his throat suddenly dry at the sight of it. Grimmjow casually took off his suit jacket, Ichigo surprised to see him wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black tie. It went perfectly with his hair, though the black holster that wrapped over his shoulders was surprising. Grimmjow calmly took out the second gun, placing it next to the first.

He could have easily took Ichigo out when he had grabbed his gun in his office.

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn. Had he only been playing with him up until now?

"Tell me Ichigo, how do you think you'll be able to pay me back?" Grimmjow asked seriously, his business tone replacing his usual loose slang. Ichigo blinked, clenching his fists.

"I have a job if you forgot!" Ichigo snapped, Grimmjow undoing his holster and placing it on top of his guns. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do, almost too scared to move. This was the Grimmjow he remembered meeting for the first time, the deranged psychopath that he couldn't read. Ichigo, though he was fearful, was… curious.

It was a stupid emotion to have while in the face of a maniac, but he could feel the tingling of something on his spine. His tail was still between his legs as he fought the urge to go on his knees, fighting his urge to submit.

Ichigo would not submit to him…

But…

The man's presence when he was like this demanded it, the aura around him dangerous and terrifying. He didn't even have to look at Ichigo to install fear, didn't even have to say a word. It was frightening beyond words, but...

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow rolled up his sleeves, his arms dusted with dark blue hair. His face was near blank, though Ichigo could see the bulge in his black work pants. The lack of grinning insanity installed a deep fear in the neko, this side of Grimmjow something he had never seen before. The emotional distance was kind of sexy, Ichigo swallowing thickly as he felt his legs start to shake.

"And how much does that job pay?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looking behind him to the many doors.

"8...80,000 yen."

"Your rent? How much is that?"

"40,000."

"So tell me Strawberry, how will you pay me back with scraps?" Ichigo moved back against a door, Grimmjow turning to face him fully. Ichigo slowly grabbed the knob, testing it to make sure he could open it. Grimmjow looked absolutely menacing, his frown slowly lifting into a dangerous smirk.

"Or would you rather pay with your body?" Ichigo felt his face become impossibly hot, the heat even reaching his ears. Grimmjow moved closer slowly, Ichigo's ears going flat against his head as his tail stiffened. Ichigo felt his hand let go of the knob, Grimmjow's eyes demanding his submission. He couldn't breathe, though he felt his breath move between his lips in soft pants. He couldn't make himself move even though he desperately wanted to, couldn't look away from the devil himself.

Grimmjow reached a hand up, Ichigo wincing away from it. Grimmjow's smirk widened, his hand lowering to the door knob and turning it. Ichigo felt the barrier move from behind him, Grimmjow pressing his hand against Ichigo's chest and softly pushing him.

Ichigo took a few steps into the room, not daring to look around as Grimmjow entered as well. The door was closed behind the taller man, Ichigo suddenly engulfed in darkness. His eyes fought to adjust, Grimmjow's eyes seeming to nearly glow in the dark.

Would he kill him?

Ichigo gasped when he was slapped, the sudden sting making his nerves tingle. Ichigo wasn't even sure how to respond to it, lifting a hand to his cheek. He grunted when his arm was grabbed and he was pressed against the doorway face first, his arm pulled behind his back. Ichigo gasped out his pain when Grimmjow pulled his arm harder, feeling his steady breaths against his ear.

"Would you sell your body to me, Strawberry?"

Grimmjow's voice was low and heavy, the sound sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine. His member begged for more as he panted softly against the door, a sense of thrill shocking him. He arched against the door when his ass was slapped, the healing welts stinging. Ichigo bit his lip as the pain felt like pleasure, his heart pounding against his chest.

Another slap drew out a low gasp, Grimmjow rubbing his ass through his pants.

"Ne?" Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo swallowing down his whine. He tried feebly to clear his mind, wanting to get as far away from the man as possible but also submit. Two hard slaps drew out a moan, Ichigo gasping when he felt himself almost cum.

He heard Grimmjow shuffle behind him, his hand released. Ichigo let it fall limply to his side, closing his eyes as he tried to clear the fog that had controlled him. He was turned to face the blue haired man, his fingers swift as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. Ichigo didn't fight, the cold air of the room hitting his skin and causing goosebumps to flare up all over his body.

Grimmjow slid his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His belt was unbuckled, and his pants undone. Ichigo let his head fall back as Grimmjow kissed his throat, the heated kisses slowly going down his body. Ichigo put a hand on his head, arching against him when he nibbled on his hip bone.

His shoes were undone and taken off, his pants pulled off swiftly after. Ichigo groaned as his hard member was hit by the cold air, feeling a tongue lap at the engorged head. Grimmjow didn't go any farther though, slowly kissing up Ichigo's body once again. Ichigo swallowed thickly as he craved to be filled, his ass almost aching for it.

"Please," Ichigo whimpered, Grimmjow spreading heated kisses along his neck and jaw. Ichigo gasped when his member was grabbed and squeezed, the feeling making him stiffen as a yelp escaped his throat. Grimmjow groaned as he finally pulled away fully, all touch ceased. Ichigo was left panting naked and aroused, his legs shaking beneath him.

How did he get to this?

"Get on your knees and sell your body to me." Ichigo swallowed as he fought the urge to obey, his member aching badly. He felt like a whore but enjoyed it, meeting the glowing eyes in the dark.

"I would never," he whispered weakly, seeing the man's grin in the dark.

"Then you may leave. Just like that." The tone he used was sharp despite his grin, Ichigo's member throbbing in response. Ichigo went to grab himself, his hand slapped away. Ichigo bit back his whimper, Grimmjow tilting his head as he watched the neko's inner turmoil. Ichigo let his head fall back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He really didn't want to do this.

He really didn't want to give his body away so easily, especially for something he could slowly pay off. He could go back to the club and dance his ass off, earn enough to pay of the blue haired devil within a few months. He could walk out of here and get his place back, explain to his landlord that Grimmjow was a lying lunatic. Or he could go to his father and say he couldn't keep up with the rent.

Selling his body however?

What would be expected of him?

What things would he be forced to do? Wait for Grimmjow to come home and use him every night?

'You'd get to live here. With an amazing dick to fill you every night.'

Ichigo mentally shook away that voice, the voice that held his darkest thoughts. He didn't want to hear what it had say. Though that never meant it went away.

'He could punish you like you deserve.'

Ichigo moaned desperately as he slid down to his knees, his member throbbing in discomfort. He was on his hands and knees, his member begging for release. He tried to think of anything to make it go away, but the presence of the man distracted him. He could feel the eyes dig into his head, could feel his presence like a whip.

It was intoxicating.

"P-Please," Ichigo whimpered, Grimmjow chuckling as he got down to one knee. Ichigo gasped when his hair was pulled, his eyes forced to meet the electrifying blue. A low growl that sent Ichigo's body into hysterics slipped past those grinning teeth.

"Sell your body to me. And I'll take off a million yen." Ichigo felt his arousal shift towards near pain, reaching a hand towards his member. It was slapped, a pathetic whimper escaping.

"Grimm please!" Ichigo nearly cried, his bottom lip shaking. Grimmjow pulled harder on his hair, Ichigo gasping as he felt his member leak heavily.

"Then tell me what I want to hear Strawberry."

'You know you'll love it.'

Ichigo couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'll sell myself to you just please!"

Ichigo suddenly found himself on his back, Grimmjow unbuttoning his pants, the sound of his zipper making Ichigo choke out a sob. He didn't dare touch his cock though, Grimmjow spitting on to his fingers. It was not nearly enough lube though neither cared, Ichigo crying out a sob as a finger was pushed into his body. He arched off the floor in need, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Grimmjow grit out a curse as he quickly added a second finger, stretching and relaxing the orange haired neko. Grimmjow suddenly remembered he had the lube in his back pocket, taking out his fingers gingerly and grabbing the bottle. He popped open the cap and squirted some onto his fingers, sticking them both back into his neko.

It was a good thing he reminded himself.

Ichigo moaned, bucking his hips as much as he could to make them go deeper. Grimmjow groaned, deciding enough was enough. He once again pulled away his fingers and slathered the remaining lube on his cock, hissing softly.

Ichigo nearly screamed when he was finally being filled, the member burning inside him as it slowly ventured deeper with light pushes. Ichigo let out a strained moan as he gripped the man with his thighs, his body not fully prepared. He tried to relax around it as it ventured deeper, feeling a shock zap from his stomach to the back of his head when the bundle of nerves was touched. Ichigo instinctually bucked, pushing Grimmjow in most of the way.

The blue haired man leaned over him, his forearms placed on either side of Ichigo's head. Ichigo delved his hands into the blue hair, the spiked locs not stiff with gel. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow started to thrust, Ichigo screaming out in pleasure. The friction of Grimmjow's stomach was enough to make him go over the edge, Ichigo screaming his name as he came. Grimmjow was only getting started though, his member sliding over his pleasure spot with light kisses.

Ichigo couldn't tell if he was breathing as he screamed the man's name, his lungs burning and his head fuzzy. He was sure he had probably ripped from the lack of prep, though the pain only added to his pleasure. He was quickly becoming hard again, his eyes closed tight as he begged and screamed.

How it all came to this, was a mess. Ichigo thought he would pass out from it all, feeling the tears that spilled down his temples. He wanted more, but his skin was stubbornly in the way. He wanted Grimmjow to forever be inside him, to never stop giving him this pleasure. He was babbling in broken japanese, confessing how good it felt. Demanding the man to never stop, to keep his cock deep inside him.

To only fuck him.

Ichigo arched when he felt his body on the brink once again, Grimmjow's breaths coming out harsh as he snapped his hips forward fast and hard. It was maddening, leading Ichigo to a pounding orgasm. His cock twitched before he covered himself in his semen once again, feeling a thick spurt hit his chin from the force of his orgasm.

Grimmjow wouldn't stop though, Ichigo arching his back as he screamed wordlessly. The scream tore out Grimmjow's orgasm, the blue haired man cursing under his breath as he filled the smaller man. Ichigo was suddenly held against the man's neck, the embrace tight as he felt the hot spurts deep inside him.

Ichigo let his fingers comb through the blue locks, his post orgasmic high making him feel calm and relaxed. Grimmjow let his weight fall on top of him, his member still deep inside the neko as he gasped for breath

. Ichigo listened to his breaths even out, the two of them too tired to do much else. Ichigo felt the member twitch inside him, Grimmjow groaning softly as he rose up slowly. Ichigo shivered when he slid out of him, feeling the semen slip out of him.

Ichigo shivered as he moved up as well, Grimmjow pulling him into his lap. Ichigo shivered as he rested his sore ass against clothed thighs, Grimmjow leaning back against something and looking up to him. Ichigo leaned down to kiss him, the urge sudden and done before he could overthink it. Grimmjow slid a hand up his back, the other going to his sore hole. Ichigo moaned as he teased it with a finger, deepening the kiss.

At that moment he didn't care what they were to each other. He didn't care about how they had came to meet. All he cared about was the pleasure he delivered, his body sucking up everything like it would die without it.

Ichigo wanted the dick inside him, the tongue to tease him, for the man to only be his. He wanted the pain and pleasure he could give him, to be owned by this man.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a gasp at the thought, his mind snapping out of his haze. Ichigo looked down to that face in the dark, seeing the eyes stare up at him as if he were an incubus.

Ichigo blushed, a long low gasp escaping when his prostate was pressed. Grimmjow kissed his throat and shoulders, Ichigo fighting the urge to grind against that invading digit. Ichigo felt his jaw become loose and his body tingle as the finger pressed firmly and stayed, the pleasure bordering on pain.

"G-Grimm…"

Grimmjow growled softly, biting down onto Ichigo's shoulder and sucking. Ichigo leaned into it, feeling his member twitch weakly in response. He didn't even think he could get hard anymore, his body desperately needing a break. Grimmjow was slowly getting hard again however, Ichigo rising up off the devilish finger. Grimmjow let go of his shoulder with a growl, Ichigo's legs shaking as he rose from the man's lap.

Ichigo fell against a wall, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he leaned against the cold wall. Grimmjow got up as well, walking over to the door and flicking on the light. Ichigo blinked in an effort to let his eyes adjust, looking around to see they were in a large bathroom. Ichigo blushed when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the sink, looking like a whore pressed against the wall with shaking thighs and cum covering his chest.

His eyes moved to Grimmjow when he rested against the sink with a smirk, his eyes bright with post orgasmic glee. Ichigo looked away as he tried to think about what he had done, Grimmjow not moving from his spot or putting himself away. Ichigo's cock twitched again at the sight, an audible shiver slipping from him.

"What do I have to do?" Ichigo whispered, unable to bring out his anger while he felt so weak and sated. Grimmjow's smirk became a grin, Ichigo glancing to him wearily.

"Whatever pleases me," Grimmjow purred, pushing off the sink cabinet and pulling Ichigo against his chest. The neko grabbed onto his shirt weakly, unable to stop himself from taking a deep whiff of his scent.

He smelled so good...

"And never let anyone else touch you. If I see or hear about it, I'll kill them and punish you." Ichigo shivered against him, Grimmjow continuing.

"You are only able to please me, and in return I'll give you pain." Ichigo's eyes widened, Grimmjow sliding a hand down to the neko's ass.

"All you have to do, is ask."

Ichigo swallowed as he slowly pulled away from the man's neck to look up, seeing Grimmjow's menacing grin.

"And wear a collar, one you will never take off. Am I clear?" Ichigo frowned, shaking his head.

"I would ne- ah!" Ichigo gasped when his hair was pulled, Grimmjow's grin becoming maniacal as he glared down at his new toy.

"If you do not wear it, I will tattoo my name onto your throat," Grimmjow threatened, Ichigo staring up at him as he realized once again who he was with. Grimmjow was in fact an insane killer, once crazy enough to kill him if Ichigo upset him enough. Ichigo tried to pull away but he was held tightly, Grimmjow's eyes becoming blue orbs of insanity.

"Do not test me, Strawberry." Ichigo panted softly as he realized his predicament, swallowing audibly.

"Y-Yes Grimmjow."

The blue haired man grinned, slowly releasing his grip.

"Clean yourself up and get dressed. We'll get it now."

Ichigo was trapped in the spider's web.

Author's note: Got work in fifteen minutes, but here you go!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: I started back to school and the work is getting heavy, though I will try to update more. For now, here is the long awaited chapter!

Humiliation.

That's what the neko felt as he stood in the adult store, Grimmjow talking to the store assistant as if this was normal. The younger woman listened intently, taking out a couple small boxes and placing them on the counter. Ichigo pretended to be indifferent but looked at the different types of collars, all of them looking tacky and for kinky play.

Grimmjow raised eyebrow agreed.

"We need something streamlined, not with spikes and shit," Grimmjow drawled, Ichigo surprised he even knew what streamlined meant. He acted as if he didn't particularly care though, keeping his infamous scowl in place.

"Is it for him?" The lady asked, walking up to Ichigo when Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo eyed her and her big tits down with a frown, a small voice in his head wondering what it would be like to motorboat them. He fought the urge to blush as she reached up to his ears, rubbing them softly.

Ichigo would have smacked her away, though the action gave him a very good look at her breasts. Not that he liked women, but he did have a weird, fascination with breasts.

The woman huffed as she pulled away, touching a finger to her chin. She tilted her head, her orange hair falling over a shoulder.

"You would look good with leather…" She mumbled to herself before walking away, not even bothering to ask Ichigo what he thought about for a collar. He bit back any remarks he had as he once again acted indifferent, feeling Grimmjow's eyes dig into his head. When the lady ducked into the back he finally glanced over to the brute, seeing amused blue orbs.

Ichigo wished he could punch him.

He walked away from the blue haired brute and looked at things on the shelves, freezing when he saw an 11' dildo. He stopped to stare in near panic at it, wondering how anybody could get the monster into themselves. It wasn't even nice looking either, extremely veiny and almost deformed looking.

Grimmjow had it's it's girth but was probably about nine inches, and was definitely less veiny. He had a long vein that ran on his underside, that felt rather good against his….

The fuck!

Ichigo shook his head as he suddenly realized he was thinking about the assholes cock, walking away from the monster to look at the smaller vibrators and nipple clamps.

"I have just the collar!" The orange haired lady came from the back, holding a box that was a bit smaller than the others. Ichigo didn't want it to look as if he wanted to see, but didn't want to be collared by some ugly collar. He ignored Grimmjow as she opened the box, showing a sleek collar.

It was made of leather and the chain clip was a plain silver, and a small sapphire sat above the clip. It was simple and cute, though Ichigo would never admit that.

"What leashes come with it?" Ichigo's head snapped to Grimmjow, his eyes becoming wide saucers.

"No."

Grimmjow glanced to him, though he wasn't surprised in the least. The lady pouted for some reason, her eyes holding a question though she stayed quiet. Grimmjow did not.

"We're getting you a leash Strawberry. It's either that or handcuffs." Ichigo blushed fiercely, his humiliation reaching new heights. He didn't know what to say, wanting to scream and plainly state that he wasn't a fucking pet. The woman hadn't second guessed their relationship, though she clearly thought it was a dom/sub relationship.

If Ichigo tried to explain to her he was being forced by a thug she just might laugh it off.

Ichigo chewed his words, trying to find something to spit out that would fix this situation. He tried to think of which would be less humiliating, though he really couldn't. Ichigo instead threw his hands into the air and marched out of the store, more angry than ever.

He didn't see the grin the blue haired man had, or the weird pout on the orangets face.

Ichigo pulled open the stores door and stormed into the weirdly sticky air, seeing a few kids walking home from school. Ichigo saw Shawlong smoking a cigarette and stormed over, the taller man giving him a bored stare. Ichigo calmed his approach, wanting a yes from the weird man.

"Can I get a cig?" Shawlong took out the pack and popped one out without question, Ichigo taking it and letting him light it. He took a long drag and leaned against the car next to him, blowing the smoke into the air. Neither talked as they smoked their cigarettes, Ichigo's mind racing with rage while Shawlong seemed to just be bored.

Ichigo tossed his cig right as Grimmjow walked out, a wide grin on the mans face. Ichigo didn't bother to ask as he waited for Shawlong to open the door, sliding in and crossing his arms. Shawlong closed the door before opening the door for Grimmjow who stayed relatively quiet besides the large shit eating grin.

Ichigo wished he would die.

"Come here Strawberry." Ichigo didn't even bother to budge, his inner humiliation and rage mixing dangerously as Grimmjow took the collar out of it's box. Ichigo saw the hand before it grabbed him, slapping the larger hand away. If Grimmjow was shocked by the action he didn't show it, instead his hand moved faster and Ichigo was suddenly pinned to his legs with an elbow to his spine.

The neko gasped for breath as he tried not to fight to hard, his lungs nearly screaming for air. Grimmjow swiftly put the collar on and tightened it, the action taking less than a second. Ichigo sputtered, the blue haired man grabbing a handful of orange hair and pulling Ichigo up sharply.

Cold metal touched his throat.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as Grimmjow gave him an angered glare, his usual grin almost missed. Ichigo swallowed thickly, feeling his adam's apple hit the gun sharply. Ichigo held back a whimper, Grimmjow's eyes narrowing with the slightest hint of murderous rage.

"You never raise a hand to your master." Ichigo just held his stare shakily, feeling a thrill go down his spine. Ichigo tried to squash the feeling, not wanting some depraved side of him to get off by this. Grimmjow saw the glint in his eyes however, even though it was brief it made Grimmjow's member throb.

Grimmjow's weighted stare shifted to the gun against tan skin, forgetting for a second they were in the car. He slid the gun down that graceful neck till it touched a hard collar bone, cocking off the safety. Ichigo didn't dare move, his hair still firmly grasped in a tight grip. He fought a shiver as the tip of the gun went into his shirt, teasing him with the possibility of many things.

Grimmjow tore the shirt open, buttons flying across the backseat. He faintly heard Ichigo gasp, pressing the cold metal right above a noticeable bulge in tight work pants.

"Do you want me to shoot you?" Grimmjow asked breathily, the words coming out a lot lighter than he had anticipated. The neko stayed quiet however, though the shaking Grimmjow felt was unmistakable.

The tranced man lifted the gun so the front of the gun ran along the length, almost as if Grimmjow would shoot it off. Grimmjow didn't however, pushing the gun into the belt loop before pulling enough to make Ichigo gasp.

"I want to see you bleed Ichigo." Ichigo couldn't stop the shiver at his name falling from those hips, his member aching in his pants. He wanted to be touched so badly, anything to relieve the pressure.

'Let him hurt you…. You know you need it…'

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed the blue haired man, moaning as the hand in his hair pulled hard enough to probably pull out chunks. Ichigo didn't know or particularly care what he was doing as he slid onto the blue haired man's lap, the gun moved and pressed against his backside.

Ichigo undid his belt and pushed down his pants, having too forgot they were in a car with a surprised audience.

Grimmjow slid his gun between tan cheeks, Ichigo arching away with a gasp as he moved off the lap just long enough to kick off his pants. Grimmjow was eager, the change in attitude one he hungered for.

The neko was nasty when he was faced with danger.

Grimmjow moved swiftly, trapping the orange head neko beneath him on the seat. He tucked the gun into his holster, one hand grabbing the throbbing length and the other going to Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow forced two fingers into that parted mouth, the neko sucking and licking them with muffeled mewls.

Grimmjow thrust his fingers into the warm mouth before pulling them away, pushing a wet finger in the puckered hole between tan thighs slowly. The neko thrust his hips down against the intrusion, brown eyes foggy and ears flat against spiked hair.

Grimmjow stroked the neko quickly as he inserted another finger, aiming for that spot that made the neko scream. Ichigo arched off the seat when he found it, a choked moan escaping. Grimmjow held back his groan as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting hard and nursing the possible bruise with soft licks.

Ichigo grabbed him by the back of the head, pushing him against his chest as he arched. The neko looked so appetizing, so delicious, so good.

Grimmjow felt himself throb in his pants, wanting to be pounding deep into the smaller body. He controlled himself though as he slid over to the other nipple, leaving a wet trail of kisses in his wake.

Grimmjow felt the warmth pool on his hand before the neko yelled out, his grip tightening as he nursed the orgasm slowly. Ichigo was shaking against him, his eyes slowly clearing. Grimmjow still had his fingers up his ass, nursing the orgasm as well.

Ichigo shook with an aftershock, a small moan escaping as he tried to fathom what had just happened. When Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and released the soft member, the only sound was Ichigo's ragged breathing.

Grimmjow sat up, looking to the collar around the neko's throat.

It was the perfect fit for such a wanton bitch.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk," Grimmjow drawled with a dangerous grin, Ichigo's red cheeks becoming even redder.

"Or would you prefer I beat you with my gun first?" Ichigo sat up, grabbing his pants and slowly pulling them on. The neko remained silent however, which Grimmjow knew was a sign of his triumph. He looked away from the neko when his cell phone rang, pulling it from his coat and answering without catching the caller ID.

"Grimmjow," he grunted, Nnoitra's voice on the other line.

"Keigo was taken by an opposing gang." Grimmjow frowned at that, wondering just how the fuck he was taken even being under heavy surveillance.

He knew the little fucker would run if he wasn't.

"Who?"

"The Sereniti."

"What of the surveillance team?"

"All but one was killed. He relayed the message."

"What message?"

"Aizen and all those with him are traitors."

Grimmjow frowned at that, ignoring the curious stare he got from the neko. The brute hadn't expected this to happen so soon, swallowing thickly as he tried to determine what he should say.

"Who was the rat?"

"We haven't found one, it could have been possible Keigo was undercover."

Grimmjow looked to the neko, wondering if Keigo would have really dragged his closest friend into this escalating mutiny. It had been raging for some years now, but they knew once a move was made bullets would fly.

"Has Aizen ordered a meeting?"

"Yes, we are to meet within the hour. They got Gin. He is furious."

Grimmjow closed the phone, ignoring the neko before giving an order.

"Shawlong, drop Strawberry off at the house, then take me to C1." Shawlong nodded, speeding up.

"Grimmjow, what's happening?"

Grimmjow grin wildly, trying hard to hide his anger.

"Our fuck date would have to wait."

Ichigo didn't find that comment at all funny, so decided to point out what he heard.

"The person said something happened to Keigo. Is he okay?" Ichigo was angered by the sneer he was given, Grimmjow changing the subject away from the phone call.

"Why would you even care about the runt? Didn't he drag you into this mess?" Ichigo knew what he was doing to try and change his thoughts, and though it usually wouldn't work Ichigo was angry.

Angry because he had dragged him into this, but even more angry that he felt like he didn't have a way out. Grimmjow told him he could pay him off slowly, though he made him go on leave from work, and was keeping him away from the club. There was no way the neko could make money, and seeing all the pieces lined up made the neko sick.

Grimmjow didn't want him to pay him off.

He wouldn't let him leave.

Ichigo felt panic in his gut, the emotion only making him more angry. The blue haired man was too caught up in his talk with Shawlong as he gave instructions to see the anger rise, to feel the humiliation blow off the neko.

Ichigo Kurosaki…

Ichigo, the weak neko who craved pain…

The neko who had found the man that would give it to him.

'You never want it to stop.'

Ichigo shook away the voice, feeling a weird sense of betrayal slide over his panicked mind. Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist, his teeth grinding against each other.

What was he doing?

Why was he allowing this?

Why was he letting all of his father's training go to waste?

Had working in a office made him weak?

Had fear?

Grimmjow looked over to the neko when he realized he was strangely quiet, seeing the blank stare on the neko's face. It didn't belong there, and Grimmjow knew he wanted to replace it with pleasure.

Now wasn't the time however, Grimmjow about to tell Shawlong to not bother to pull into the driveway when he heard the neko's voice.

"You're right. He did."

Grimmjow frowned in confusion at the hollow voice, Ichigo stepping out of the car when it stopped. Grimmjow didn't bother to try and figure out the neko as Shawlong pulled off, leaving the neko alone.

Ichigo felt his throat constrict, really taking in his situation.

Grimmjow was one of the strongest most terrifying gangs in Japan. He was ruthless and evil, and Ichigo wished he had nothing to do with him. But...

Ichigo heard the front door open and walked in on autopilot, heading straight up to his room without a word. He was numb, his mind racing with dark thoughts. The voice in his head grew louder than ever, consuming him till he felt nothing but numb.

Depression.

Ichigo hadn't experienced it as much over the years, always too busy to let the fog consume him. Therapy had been helpful and years of fighting to remind himself he was okay were crushed.

Sometimes nothing brought up the deep fog, but this time he knew. Being Grimmjow's sex slave had its benefits, and as much as he wanted to complain having someone dedicated to him made him feel good. To know that what was between his legs could make a man hungry for him was a turn on, and to be branded with the collar was humiliating but utterly arousing.

Those things didn't bother Ichigo.

He came to terms with the fact that this relationship was a give and take on both sides.

No.

The sneer.

He knew a person who sneered at him like that before, sneered at him while he held a kitchen knife over Ichigo.

It had been a brief relationship, one Ichigo barely managed to get out of. He had been dumb and naive in high school, thinking that maybe the man in front of him loved him. Even though he never had sex with him, the man enjoyed touching him, making him squirm.

Ichigo had thought it was okay, though now the man was in prison for attempted murder and illicit acts with a minor.

Until that day…

Ichigo pressed his face into the pillow, feeling a million emotions though also none at all. He didn't know how long it had been with him just like that, not moving even as his bladder screamed for release. The sun went down and came up, but he didn't sleep.

He went to the restroom only when it became painful, drinking a little water from the sink before returning to his bed. He didn't even recognize time had gone by, not until he heard the door open and felt a hand slide into his hair.

Ichigo turned over onto his back, looking up and seeing Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't bother to say anything, though he could guess Grimmjow had done something. His usual grin was replaced with a tired scowl, his eyes heavy as if they were replaying a scene over and over.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took off his pants, not bothering to do much else as Grimmjow watched him undress. Ichigo just laid there, unable to find the will to be fearful or fight. He let Grimmjow use him as he pleased, the blue haired man tearing him when he didn't prep him properly.

Ichigo gasped and moaned under him as he was used, the feeling of it making him feel surreal. The blue haired man slapped him, pulled his hair, tail, and ears, bruised him and bit him. He smacked his ass with his gun, making Ichigo cry out in his bent over position.

No words were exchanged however as they used eachother, both of them trying to forget their thoughts.

When Grimmjow seemed to be done blood stained the sheets, Ichigo laying on his side panting softly as his body ached. He looked to Grimmjow when he stood up, seeing the scar on his back. It stretched from one side to the other, almost as if he was nearly cut in two.

Scars covered his entire body but that one stood out the most, Ichigo watching lazily as Grimmjow threw on a pair of boxers.

"What happened?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow freezing. Ichigo met the blue eyes when they met his, the beautiful eyes swirling in thought.

"Nothing. Eat something, Starkk told me you've been in here since yesterday." Ichigo nodded, slowly sitting up with a wince. Grimmjow slicked back his blue hair, tension still between his shoulders. Ichigo ignored his pain as he crawled over to the intimidating man, touching a hand to a shoulder. Grimmjow stiffened, Ichigo slowly getting up to his knees and pressing his other hand to a shoulder blade.

Ichigo began to massage the tense area, more out of a need to feel connected to something than an actual desire to. His father was always stressed after a long night of work, and from a young age Ichigo learned to massage away his pain and stress.

His father always smiled around his sisters, but Ichigo saw his pain. The man was falling apart slowly, missing his wife and barely managing to keep the clinic going and bills paid. The thought of him gave Ichigo some resolve, his breath leaving through his nose.

If his father could do that, Ichigo could get through this.

"Keigo's dead."

Ichigo's fingers stopped for only a second before resuming, swallowing down a lump in his throat. The words would take a minute to register, though Ichigo knew when they did he would cry.

Keigo was a stupid shit, but he had been his friend.

"I felt you should know."

What Grimmjow didn't tell the neko was how they found out. Keigo's head had been shipped to them with a note, telling Aizen his time as leader was up. It was a finalized mutiny, and Grimmjow had been sick to his stomach. Parts of the boy came in other boxes, the sight making Luppi throw up.

He wasn't the rat.

Grimmjow had just stared at the terrified face of the boy who was once his friend, remembering the sticky buns he would bring to him when he lived on the street. Though they grew apart with age, Grimmjow tried to always look out for him, until he stole from them.

He felt betrayed, wanting to do anything to make the shrimp pay. When the shrimp went to Ichigo, Grimmjow held the neko in a way of reminding Keigo he had what he held dear.

Now that Keigo was gone, he selfishly wanted the neko for himself.

But….

"You may leave after your month vacation is over. I will supply you with a new apartment."

Ichigo's fingers stopped, Grimmjow moving away from the warm hands.

He needed this war to end before he let the neko go.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Selfish till the end, ne?


End file.
